psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje
Uwaga! Uwaga! To opowiadanie to kolejny collab ^^ Piszą go ^^ThePuppy^^ i Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Prosimy z góry o nie edytowanie go ^^. Rozdział 1 Pieski z Psiego Patrolu bawiły się na plaży w Zatoce Przygód. Wakacje już trochę trwały. Było nieziemsko gorąco, dlatego większość piesków chlapała się w przyjemnie zimnej wodzie, niektórzy grali w siatkówkę, a jeszcze inni siedzieli pod parasolami jedząc lody, a Sunset i Malcolm korzystali z okazji i wygrzewali się na słońcu. Szczeniaczki postanowiły przed kąpielą zbudować rzeczy z piasku. Asystował im Obi. -Ok to co budujemy? - zapytał Obi przyjmując pozycję zapraszającą do zabawy. Przy okazji machał ogonem na wszystkie strony. -Hmmm...- zamyśliła się Mufin drapiąc łapką w podbródek. Suczka miała zamyśloną twarz. -Ja wiem!- podskoczyła Beeck. -Co? - zapytał się Scott. -Bugatti Chiron! - odparła suczka. -TAK! - odparły szczeniaki i wyskoczyły z radości w górę. -Zatem zaczynamy! - powiedział jasno-brązowy Labrador i podniósł z radości łapę. Tymczasem Brooklyn wraz z większością bawili się w wodzie. -Ej...Zagramy może w rekina?! - zapytała Patty. -A jakby to się gra? - zapytała Delgado. -Otóż zakłada się płetwę rekina na plecy i to na zasadzie berka tyle iż też nie można dać się złapać. - dodała Łajka Jakucka. -OK! - odparły pieski. -To kto jest? - zapytała Shira. -Hmmmm...Mogę ja! - zgłosiła się Dilara. -OK!- odparły pieski. Ryder grał z Katie w Frisbee, gdy ktoś zadzwonił. -Ciekawe kto to?- zamyślił się chłopak. -Cześć Ryder! Dzisiaj przyjeżdżamy pamiętacie?- powiedziała Flurr. -Ależ tak pamiętamy! Miłej podroży!- odparł i się rozłączyli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder'a. Szczeniaczki z Obim skończyły piaskowy model Bugatti Chiron. -WOW!- powiedziała Scotty patrząc się na to. -Prawie jak prawdziwy!- dodała zachwycona Miley. -Cudny!- dodała Rashta. -Hej! Corrlie! - zawołał Obi. -Hm?- spytał się Corrlie. -Zrobisz zdjęcie?- spytał Obi i wskazał łapką na model. -O JA CIĘ!! PEWNIE!- odparł Beagle i podszedł. Szczenięta z Obim ustawiły się do zdjęcia. Corrlie wyostrzył i zrobił. Szczeniaki chwilę później wskoczyły do wody! -Świetna robota Obi.- pochwaliła Juka i czule się popatrzyła na pieska, obejrzała się czy nikt nie widzi i go polizała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Juki. -Mam Cię!- powiedziała Dilara. -Achh.Ok!- zaśmiała sie Shiraz. I pieski zaczęły się bawić tak się chlapały, w końcu zaczął być wieczór i pieski musiały wrócić do bazy. Weszli do jadalni. Czekali na ekipę Bayernu, Polski, Riago, drużynę Avatara i resztę przyjaciół. wtem weszli. -Jesteśmy!- oznajmiła Hela. -Ok! Chodźcie! Usiądźcie.- powiedział Ryder. Pieski usiadły. -Otóż...Macie pomysły gdzie możemy pojechać na wakacje, gdyż nawet w tym roku ratunki by nie wyszły, gdyż wiele mieszkańców wyjechało.- powiedział Ryder.- Jakieś pomysły?- spytał brunet. -Hmmmm...Może pojedziemy więcej niż do jednego kraju?- zasugerował Gray. -TAK!- krzyknął radośnie Janny. -Zatem, pomysły na kraje?- zapytał tym razem Chase. -Hmmm...Wiem! Brazylia.- powiedział Riago. -Tak!- ucieszyła się Elise. -Mmm...Wybaczcie może nie.- odparł Ryder. -Czemu?- zapytała się smutno Elise. -Gdyż...ach no dobra, myślałem, że będzie niespodzianka i tak pojedziemy, ale to jeszcze trochę, pojedziemy na karnawał.- odparł. -JEEJ!- ucieszyły się pieski. Elise popatrzyła się bardzo czule na Riaga. -Hmmm...Seszele!- powiedziała Skipper. -Ok!- zgodziły się pieski. -Ale już tam byliśmy.- mruknął Hutch. -Tato!- syknęła Athena i dała mu łapą znać by dał spokój. -Dobra, pierwszy już mamy.- oznajmił Chase. -Hmmm....Zawsze chciała pojechać na Malediwy!- dodała Victoria. -O TAK!- przyznała Colette. -TAAK!- za chwilę krzyknęła reszta piesków. -Dobra drugi już mamy...- dodał Rocky. -Hm...Hawaje?- zaproponowała Ashira. -TAK! LUAU!- zaśmiał się Obi. -Mhm.- przyznały bardzo chętnie pieski. -Ok trzeci mamy.- dodał Marshall. -Dobra...To może...Mauritius?- zaproponowała Patty. -U! Tak!- ucieszyła się Dilara machając ogonem. -Czwarty mamy.- dodał Zuma. -Hmmm...Co powiecie na Fuji?- zapytała Flurr. -TAK!- przyznały pieski. -Ok, mamy kraje.- oznajmił Ryder. -Czym lecimy?- zapytał Rubble. -Możemy jak zawsze moim luksusowym samolotem.- powiedział Gray. -O TAAK!- krzyknęły pieski. -Kiedy wyjeżdżamy?- zapytała Shiraz. -Dziś, bardzo późno w nocy, zatem wyśpijmy się.- oznajmił Ryder. -Ok, chodźcie się spakować.- oznajmiła Sheila. Faith tylko się zasmuciła. ,,Szkoda, że Nick nie będzie mógł tego zobaczyć"-pomyślała. Wtem jak na zawołanie otworzył się portal i wyszedł...NICK! -Kochanie!- powiedziała Faith i wtuliła się w samca.- Zamieszkasz z nami?- zapytała. -Jeszcze chwilowo nie, ale pomyślałem, że tym razem ja Was odwiedzę.- odparł. -I tak super, że przyjechałeś-odparła Faith. W tym samym czasie Patty i Dilara rozmawiały z sobą. -Ej co myślisz o tym byśmy zrobiły imprezkę?-zapytała Patty. -To świetny pomysł! Na zakończenie naszej wycieczki.-odparła Dilara. -O tak! I spytamy się czy Tasha i Malcolm nie chcieli by stworzyć muzyki a Lucy by zaśpiewała... -Świetny pomysł to co mówimy i o tym? Tylko mają to zachować to w sekrecie... -Jasne!-odparła Patty. *Zmiana sceny: znaczek Dliary. -Ej ciekawe co zwiedzimy na Malediwach!-odparła ucieszona Miley. -I na Hawajach-rozmarzył się Milk. -Nie wiadomo gdzie jedziemy wiemy, że będzie extra- powiedziała Mufin. *Zmiana sceny znaczek Miley. Pieski zaczęły w pośpiechu się pakować! Szczeniaczki ostatkami sił się spakowały i poszły spać od razu po zamknięciu każdej z ich walizek. -Ok, zalecam chwilowy sen.- odparła Tomira. -Dobry pomysł.- odparł Ardo i pocałował ją w policzek. -Zgodzę się.- ziewnęła Ashira. -Ok, dobranoc.- odezwała się Delgado. -Dobranoc.- odezwały się pieski. Rozdział 2 Minęło kilka godzin i pieski musiały wstać. Było około północy, lub trochę po pierwszej. -Ugh...Na które lotnisko jedziemy Ryder?- ziewnął Viggo. -Na to oddalone, gdyż z bliższego nie ma lotów jak sami pewnie wiecie.- odparł Ryder. -Ugh.- westchnęła ciężko Amber. Jedynie brakowało...Obi'ego! -No gdzie on jest!?- syknął Victor. -Nie wiem.- dodała Kasumi. Wtem Obi wyskoczył w stroju hula. -Eeee...-zdziwiła się Shira. -Co to!?- syknął Volvo.- Nie mamy czasu!- dodał i naprężył łapy. -Strój hula! Nie bądź zazdrosny.- odparł Obi i poklepał brata po plecach. -Ok, pieski idziemy!- zarządził Ryder. -RYDER! Ale co z Chilli i resztą pupili?- spytała Ashira. -Jadą z nami tak jak zwykle.- odpowiedział wesoło chłopak. -JEJ!- ucieszyła się lwica. Wyszli z bazy. -Chase! Zakoduj kod ochronny bazy.- powiedział Ryder. -RUF! Tak jest sir, Ryder sir!- odpowiedział Chase. Pobiegł i wprowadził kod, po czym drzwi bazy zasunęły się, plus otaczało je dodatkowe szkło pancerne, i metalowe drzwi. -Ryder...Co z Drake'iem?- spytała Natalie i popatrzyła się na chłopaka. -Hmm...Może z nami pojechać, tylko niech ktoś szybko poleci. Hmm...Skye! Poleć do Drake'a i jego bandy i zaproś ich tutaj. -Się robi Ryder! Oto pies, który lata!- odezwała się Skye i zrobiła salto do tyłu. -Ruf! Ruf! Skrzydła.- szczeknęła Cockapoo i odleciała. Marco popatrzył czule się na odlatującą suczkę i westchnął. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skye. -Czyli takie wielkie wakacje?- spytał się Drake drapiąc łapką w podbródek. -Mhm.- pokiwała głową Skye. -Dobra, idziemy!- oznajmił głośno Rottweiler i jego banda wybiegła. -Co z terenem?- spytał poważnie Marsy. -Nasz kumpel będzie wiedział co robić. -odezwał się i ruszyli. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapki. Nie długo potem przybiegli. I zaczęli wnosić bagaże. Chwile później wsiedli do Patrolowca. Pieski w większości poszły spać. Lecz zanim to zrobili ujrzeli coś... Wszyscy się zdziwili gdyż dopiero zauważyli Nicka. -NICK! -ucieszył się Balto. -Ty tutaj? - dodał Bites. -Hah...Tak tyle że w odwiedziny. - odparł Nick. -Fajnie że i tyle. - odparła Yumi machając ogonem. -Ok, to dobranocki pieski.- powiedział Marshall. -DOBRANOC!- odezwały się i poszły spać. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Marshall'a. -Jesteśmy na miejscu!- powiedział Ryder. -JEJ! - ucieszyły się wybudzone pieski i ruszyły na tyły by wziąć bagaże. -Robo- psie! Pojedź teraz do bazy, weź pojazdy oraz stroje, może i dodatkowe na jakieś okazje i przyleć Patrolotem.- powiedział brunet. Robo- pies szczeknął w odpowiedzi. Pieski wyjęły na bagaże i weszły na lotnisko. Najpierw nadały bagaże pod pokład, potem zameldowali się, następnie czekała ich odprawa, lecz przed nimi ciągnęła się dłuuuuga kolejka. -No nie!- jęknęła Amy. -To zajmie wieczność.- dodała Timber i przygryzła wargę. -No nie!- jęknęła Junio. -Hmm...Może pobawimy się w szpiegów?- zaproponował Kaiden. -OK!- odpowiedziały szczenięta. -Jesteś wspaniały kochanie.- powiedział Tiger Belle i spojrzała się czule na samca. Minęło 15 minut. Szczeniaczki wraz z Kaiden'em szukały przedmiotów i wzrokiem je śledziły. W końcu przyszedł czas na odprawę. Johnboy, Dusk i Roger przeglądali pieski wraz z dwójką ludzi. -Ok! Czysto.- powiedział Johnboy. -Mhm! Teraz tylko prześwietlę Wasze bagaże podręczne.- odparł Roger i tak rzesz zrobił. W końcu minęła odprawa i pieski weszły na strefę wolnocłową. Była druga w nocy i miały pieski pięć godzin do lotu. -Ej. Ryder, to w końcu najpierw gdzie lecimy?- zapytał Max merdając ogonem. -Na Seszele? Tak Gray?- zapytał się Ryder i popatrzył na beżowo- czarnego w jaśniejsze czarne łaty Gerberian'a Shepsky. -Ależ tak.- odparł nonaglioner. Ryder pokiwał głową. Piesek odwzajemnił gest i podszedł do Victorii. -Hej piękna.- powiedział czule i objął ją łapkami i pocałował w policzek. -Hej.- odezwała się czule Victoria. -Pamiętasz jak się pobraliśmy na Seszelach.- odezwał. -Ależ oczywiście.- odparła Syberian Husky i popatrzyła się na męża pięknymi niebieskimi oczyma.- To był jeden z najlepszych dni w mym życiu.-dodała. -Mój też.- powiedział Gerberian Shepsky i spojrzał się czule na żonę. -VICKY! Chodź! Zakupy czekają!- wysapała Casandra. -Ok, widzimy się później miłości.- powiedziała Victoria. -Już tęsknię.- odezwał się Gray. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Gray'a. Suczki poszły do sklepu z ciuchami i ubraniami. -WOW! Cudowne.-westchnęła Colette. - Maximus' owi na pewno się w tym spodobam.- dodała Cavaneco dellking'charlEtna spaniel. -I bez tego się mu zawsze podobasz.- odezwała się Tomira. -AW! Dzięki.- odpowiedziała Colette z uśmiechem. -Dziewczyny! Chodźcie tu!- zawołała Roxy. -Ciekawe co tam znalazła?- zastanowiła się Vivienne. -Nie wiem, ale chodźmy.- dodała Velari i podskoczyła z radości. Wszystkie suczki zainteresowane strojeniem podeszły do Savvy i Roxy. -Powąchajcie.- powiedziała Savannah dając próbkę do powąchania. -WOW!- powiedziała Briana. -Cudowne.- pochwaliła Lucy. -Ej to może chcecie bym Wam kupiła?- spytała Victoria z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Sunie popatrzyły się na siebie zachwycone. -Możemy?- spytały chóralnie. -No jasne, że tak. Jak zawsze!- odparła Victoria. Sunie podeszły i każda z nich kupowała wymarzoną rzecz, zakupów się trochę uzbierało. Po nich wróciły na poczekalnię. Lecz tak jak reszta Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół zaczęły być głodne. -Głodny jestem.- mruknął Altron. -Ja też.- dodała Kasha. -Może chodźmy coś zjeść?- zaproponowała Faith. -Super pomysł!- pochwaliła Nyks.- To kto jest głodny?- spytała Kundelka ze sznurkiem na szyi. -JA!!- odezwały się wszystkie pieski. I ruszyły lecz Ryder został. -Ryder...Ty nie idziesz?- spytał się Maximus. -Zostanę tutaj...Ktoś musi popilnować zakupów, a możecie wziąć mi coś na wynos.- odezwał się. -OK!- odparł Mickey. I poszli zatrzymali się w zwykłej restauracyjce, która także...była lodziarnią! -LODY!!- krzyknęły pieski. -Mamo możemy?- słychać było pytania szczeniąt. -Tak, ale po śniadaniu.- odzywały się sunie. -Ej, idziemy później do księgarni i poszukamy past lub horrorów?- spytała Slend. -Idę z Tobą!- odkrzyknęli razem Cayo i Tomisa. -Świetnie...A teraz zjem...Hm...Nugetsy?- spytała samą siebie przekrzywiając główkę na bok. -Wezmę to co Ty plus frytki.- odparł Cayo i popatrzył się na sunię przeciągłym spojrzeniem. -A ja...Zapiekankę.- dodała Shiraz. W końcu pieski wybrały i podeszły by zamówić. -Dobra, to Ty zbierzesz zamówienia.- powiedział Ernest machając wesolutko ogonem. -Ale czemu ja?- zdziwił się Nicolas. -Nie wiem. Tak po prostu.- odpowiedział Pungsan. -Dobra, spiszemy Ci to na kartce.- oznajmiła Sarah i poszła po jakąś kartkę. Zaczęli spisywać. -Ok, to będzie...-podrapał się Nicolas. -345, 67.- powiedział Eryk. -Ok...-powiedział brązowy piesek. W tym momencie podszedł do niego Gray z gotówką i dał mu wyliczoną kwotę. Brązowy piesek z niebieską chustą podszedł do lady i zamówił. Pani była przemiła i oznajmiła, że zamówienia będą w przeciągu 15 minut. -ZNOWU!?- warknął pod nosem Hutch i wywrócił oczy. Nagle do ich stolika dosiadła się Misty, Vitari, Leaf, Lio i Jordan. -HEJ!- pomachała łapką Misty. -MISTY!!- podskoczył Xander i mało co nie wywrócił siedzącej obok Pandory. -Xander...-powiedziała zirytowana. -Sorki.- odpowiedział piesek- Misty usiądź z nami!- odpowiedział. -Spasibo! - odpowiedziała suczka i razem z grupą usiedli. W końcu wszyscy zjedli i nadszedł czas na...lody!! Pieski były zachwycone, gdyż były każde smaki! Dlatego miały niezłą ucztę. W końcu zjedli i dalej ruszyli. -Kurczę znów zadam to pytanie ale masz coś skarbie do picia? I przepraszam z góry za nie.- powiedział Clif. -Głuptasie! Oczywiście, że mam przewidziałam to.- odparła Amy i polizała go w policzek. Po czym sunia dała mu butelkę wody. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Amy Tymczasem Slend, Cayo i Tomisa byli w księgarni. -U to zapowiada się fajnie!- powiedziała Slend. -Bierzesz?- spytał Cayo. -Mhm.- pokiwała głową Slend i poszła do kasy i zapłaciła. -Ale fajno, jak skończysz pożyczysz mi ją?- spytała idąc Tomisa. -Tobie bym nie pożyczyła? Pewnie!- odparła Slend i przybiły razem piątkę. -To fajnie...-powiedział Cayo, lecz zaraz poczuł, że sunia zrobiła mu przyjacielskiego kuksańca i także przybili piątkę. Humor mu się poprawił. * Zmiana sceny znaczek czaszki. Cloe siedzi i gada z pieskami wtem przychodzi do niej Vojtek. -O hej skarbie!- ucieszyła się Cloe. -Hej przyniosłem Ci kawę ze Starbucksa tak jak lubisz.- powiedział Doberman i dał jej kubeczek. -Och nie trzeba było.- powiedziała Cloe i pocałowała go w czoło. --Hej Cloe, hej Vojtek- powiedział Max. -hej Max, a ty nie z Lucy?-spytał się Vojtek. -Poszła z dziewczynami i jestem sam. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Max'a. -Ej Xander pograsz w piłkę?-spytała Misty trzymając w jednej łapce piłkę. -Okey, ale skąd ją wzięłaś?-zapytał Xander. -Kupiłam na jednym ze stoisk, to jak? Może nauczyć cię jakichś trików? -J-jasne! Nieopodal siedziała Leaf z Lio --Ej Leaf, czy to nie twoja kuzynka Megan?-spytała Lio. -Tak to ona-odpowiedziała machając do kuzynki. Meg podbiegła do nich. -No hej kuzynko i hej Lio! A gdzie Vitatri?-spytała. --Hej jest gdzieś tan z Jordanem-odpowiedziała Leaf. --Ok dzięki. Zmiana sceny odznaka Megan -Ej brachu, co myślisz o dziewczynach?-spytał Vitatri. -Emm no wiesz, są spoko ale jakoś nie zakochałem się jeszcze. -Ja też...ciekawe jakie to uczucie...-rozmyślał Vitatri. -To najpiękniejsze uczucie jakie jest! Czujesz motylki w brzuchu i uśmiech pojawia ci się na twarzy.-powiedziała rozmarzona Megan. -O hej Meg!-przywitał się Vitatri. --Siemka, kim jesteś?-spytał Jordan. -Jestem Megan, kuzynka Vitatriego -przywitała się sunia. -A ja Jordan!-przedstawił się piesek. -Dobra idę do Jax'a przyszłam się przywitać, do zobaczenia!-powiedziała i odeszła -Do zobaczenia!-odpowiedzieli pieski. Zmiana sceny odznaka psiego patrolu. W końcu miły głos kobiety przemówił:,,Pasażerowie lotu 243 Zatoka Przygód- Mahe, proszeni są o ustawienie się przy bramkach 20-31", ,,Passangers on the flight 242 Adventure Bay-Mahe, are asked to appear at gates 20-31". -To my!- krzyknął Dylan i aż podskoczył. Pieski w pośpiechu wzięły bagaże i ruszyły w stronę bramek. W końcu dobiegli! Najpierw zaczęli pokazywać karty pokładowe, potem czekali na wejście i 10 minutach mogli już znaleźć się na pokładzie samolotu! Szczęśliwe pieski weszły na płytę lotniskową. Marshall lekko pisnął, zauważyła to Laika i wtuliła jej głową w jego na uspokojenie. Dalmatyńczyk spojrzał na swoją żonę i uśmiechnął się. Psi Patrol wraz z przyjaciółmi wchodzili po metalowych schodach, wtem...znaleźli się w raju! -Woow!- powiedziały pieski, które nigdy przedtem nie widziały wnętrza samolotu Gray'a. -Czy wspominałam, że ma tu aż nie dawno dorobione pokoje?- dodała Victoria przybliżając się szybkim ruchem w stronę męża. -Do tego ma własny bar!- dodał Flesh merdając z całej siły ogonem. -Lot potrwa 15 godzin i 12 minut, przesiadkę odbędziemy w Dubaju. - oznajmił Gray. -Ugh...Mordęga.- jęknął Hutch i plasnął łapą o swą twarz i bardzo powoli ją przeciągnął. -No nie pękaj!- zaśmiała się Flurr i mocno go poklepała. Zanim ruszyli, i mogli pójść do swych pokoi usiedli na skórzanych białych sofach i zapięli pasy. W końcu zaczęli powoli ruszać. Twarze piesków rozpogodziły się. Jedynie Hutch miał kwaśną minę. Marshall pozwolił szczeniakom mieć miejsce przy oknie, Laice w środku a sam usiadł z brzegu, starał się wyluzować. Holownik puścił! Czuć było średnią prędkość, wtem zatrzymał się i powoli wjechał na pas startowy. Było coraz prędzej i prędzej i prędzej, aż oderwali się od ziemi i zaczęli się wznosić. Najpierw samolot przekręcił się na lewo, potem na prawo, i jeszcze raz znów na lewo, wypośrodkował. -Moje uszy!- potrząsnął głową Fritz. Po 10 minutach znaleźli się na odpowiednim pułapie i mogli zdjąć pasy i udać się do swych pokoi. -Widzisz tato! Dałeś radę!- powiedział Scraps. -Mhm.- pokiwała głową Sassie. Laika wraz z mężem objęli swoje szczeniaki i poszli do pokoju. Rozdział 3 Minęło 5 godzin lotu, pieski dawno były w swych pokojach. Patty, Dilara, Delgado, Ashira, Shiraz i Flurr poszły do barku by coś zjeść. -Mmmm jakie pyszności-powiedziała Shiraz. -Na co by tu się.zdecydować-zamyśliła się Patty. -Ja chyba wezmę rybę z frytkami-odpowiedziała Delgado. -I ja chyba też-powiedziała Shiraz. -A aj jakiś koktajl-powiedziała Ashira trzymając w łapie koktajl z owoców. -Ja zrobię sobie kanapkę!-odpowiedziała Flurr. Patty i Dilara zostały same. -Co bierzesz?-spytała Patty. -Hmm..może frytki-odpowiedziała sunia. -To ja też! Może porozmawiamy o imprezie?-zapytała sunia rasy Łajka Jakucka. -Okey! -Zatem gdzie i kiedy?- spytała Malinois. -Może na Fuji?- spytała Łajka Jakucka.- W przedostatni dzień?- zaproponowała. -Ok! Żarełko?- spytała Dilara. -Lody i inne snacki!- odpowiedziała Patty i obie suczki zaczęły na samą myśl o pysznościach merdać ogonem. Wtem dało się słyszeć się wycie z radości! -Co to?- zdziwiła się Danger. -Bo ja wiem?- dodała Delgado. -Ok, o co chodzi?- dodała zdziwiona Vega. Wtem do barku wleciał rozanielony Rusty za nim biegła Sally. -Daje 100 % szans iż burza.- powiedziała Flurr do reszty przykrywając łapką pyszczek. -Mhm.- pokiwała Ashira. -Pieski! PIESKI! *Dyszenie* Zgadnijcie!?- spytał się skacząc. Sally w śmiechu uniosła piękne oczy do góry i pokręciła głową z uśmiechem na pyszczku. -Hmm...Burza?- spytała się śmiejąc Vega. -MHM!!- ucieszył się Rusty. -Hah! Cały on!- powiedziała w śmiechu Shiraz. -OK! LECĘ TO POWIEDZIEĆ RESZCIE! AUU!- zawył i pobiegł. -Hi hi!- zachichotała Sally i pobiegła. -Dobra, to może chodźmy i coś porobimy?- zapytała Delgado. -Oki.- odparły suczki. Po czym dziewczyny pobiegły do pokoju Delgado. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Delgado. Cały samolot wiedział już o nadchodzącej burzy. Wtem przez radiowęzeł rozległ się głos...Gray'a! Polecił pieskom pójść do barku i tak też się stało cały Psi Patrol z przyjaciółmi zgromadzili się przy barze. Gray, Victoria, Oliana, Ace, Hope, Eco, Rocky, Nicolas'em i Vitani mieli tajemnicze miny, jakby o czymś wiedzieli. Reszta patrzyła się na siebie z ciekawością wtem Ace nacisnęła guzik przy barze i....otworzyła się ,,zapadnia"! Pieski wylądowały w wygodnych fotelach w przyciemnionym pomieszczeniu. Obok każdego z foteli były przekąski oraz imię pieska zatem wyżerka była dostosowana do jego lub jej upodobań. Okazało się, iż to sala kinowa! Został zapuszczony horror, nie dość siedzenia piesków, które były w związku lub zakochane w sobie, ale nie były parą ustawione były obok siebie. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapki. Film trwał trochę i zbliżali się do lotniska w Dubaju był zatankować samolot, gdy tak siedzieli zobaczyli Rijad'a, Dubai'a i Armee. -Pieski! Co Wy tutaj robicie?- spytała się zadowolona Armee. -Jedziemy na super egzotyczne wakacje! Jedziecie z nami?- spytała Tunturi i spojrzała się na suczkę. -Byłoby super!- odparła Armee. -Hah! A mieliśmy jechać do Was!- zaśmiał się Rijad. -To jedziemy, akurat mieliśmy nadać walizki i kupić bilety.- dodał Dubai. Trójka załadowała walizki pod pokład i czekali. Po godzinie mogli wrócić do samolotu. Samolot ruszył wtem zaczęło grzmieć. Wiele piesków, których się ich bało pisnęło i zamknęło się w pokojach. Brooklyn wtuliła się w poduszkę. Wtem ktoś zapukał. Suczka wstała i w drzwiach zauważyła...Volvo! * Początek muyzki: Gabrielle Aplin Start of time -Możemy pogadać?- spytał Volvo. Brooklyn z radości tylko pokiwała głową i zamknęli drzwi. -Muszę coś Ci powiedzieć.- zaczął szary piesek. Usiedli na łóżku a oczy Brooklyn błysnęły. -Od kiedy Cię ujrzałem...Podobasz mi się i sprawiasz we mnie uczucie, że...jesteś tą, z którą chcę być do końca mego życia. Brooklyn kocham Cię!- powiedział Volvo.- Chcesz być moją dziewczyną. -Volvo...Ja...Czekałam na tą chwilę, od kiedy Cię ujrzałam! TAK!- odparła szaro- biała Gerberian Shepsky i się pocałowali. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Volvo -Hej Rusty, co tam oglądasz?-spytała Sally. -Ach patrze czy będa burze...ale dopiero jutro-odparł przygnębiony piesek. -Ach mój głuptasie-odpowiedziała sunia i pocałowała pieska. Nazajutrz sanolot był na miejscu -Jak tu...PIĘKNIE!-powiedziała podekscytowana Shira. -Racja!-odparł Kaiden. -Auuuu! O 14 powinny być burze!!!!-zachwycił się Rusty spoglądający na radar. -No nie!-powiedziały złe pieski. -Najlepsze miejsce będzie z tamtego szczytu! -Tak jest nasz hotel, to idziemy!-zarządził Gray i poszli. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray'a Dilara i Patty podeszły do Lucy -Hej Lucy możemy pogadać?-spytała Patty. -Tylko to tajemnica!-dodała Dilara. -O-okey -Czy chciałabyś zaśpiewać na imprezie którą organizujemy?-spytały suczki. -Jasne!-odpowiedziała i poszły dalej. Psiaki był w hotelu, zbierało się na mega ulewę -Juhuuu! Zaraz będzie burza! -Ale entuzjazm-zaśmiał się Marshall. -Chodźmy na taras puki nie pada-powiedziała Victoria. Pieski poszły na taras i wtedy rozpętał się żywioł! Wszystko latało a pieski nie mogły wejść bo drzwi były zatrzaśnięte! -To po nas!-powiedziała Faith ledwo trzymająca się na łapach. Rusty trzymał aparat gdy nagle przed kadr wepchała mu się sunia -Ej ty!! Ja chciałem to sfotografować! Tak w ogóle kim ty jesteś?!-spytał rozdrażniony Rusty. -Ugh, sorki. Jednak jestem łowcą burz i to moja taka praca więc zrozum to. Acha i na imię mam...Hermiona Scarlettson- odpowiedziała sunia z brytyjskim akcentem. -H-Hermiona S-S, AAAAAA!-oniemiały Rusty zemdlał. -A temu co?-spytała Youki. Wtem Rusty się otrząsnął -Wy nie wiecie kto to jest?! To przecież najsławniejszy łowca burz na świecie!-Rusty wykrzyczał z wrażenia. -Oo dzięki- sunia ukryła rumieniec. Wtem spojrzała się na pieska rasy Chodsky i poczuła coś dziwnego....Lecz nie tylko ona. Piesek patrzył się na nią zachwycony. -Psst! Finbar! - szturchnęła Tanya. Wtem sunia Hierrian Wolfdog spojrzała na odznakę Rusty’ego. -O widzę że też jesteś łowcą burz. - odparła. -Mhm! - pokiwał głową. Wtem zauważyła coś co ją zszokowało! Miał takie same znamię na łapie jakie miała i ona! Tknęło coś nią. W końcu pieski weszły do środka i odpoczywały po locie. Następnego dnia było słonecznie oraz upalnie i ekipa Psiego Patrolu praz przyjaciele ich poszli na plaże Anse- Georgette. Słońce prażyło, lecz pieski chlapały się w pięknej jasno- turkusowej wodzie. -Jak tu pięknie!- westchnęły szczeniaki. -Owszem!- przytaknęła Flurr. -Pamiętasz nasz ślub?- spytał Gray Victorię. -Tak.- odparła suczka i go polizała. -Hej! Zostańmy tu aż do nocy!- zaproponowała Winter. -Ok!- odparły pieski. Było gdzieś około dwunastej i upał stawał się okropny! Wtem Sunset podbiegła do Ryder'a, który leżał na hamaku w cieniu. -RYDER! RYDER!- krzyczała Sunset. -Tak?- spytał. -Jest prawie południe, i będzie najgorszy upał! Powinniśmy zgromadzić pieski i posmarować je kremem z filtrem.- powiedziała Sunset. Ryder popatrzył się na pieski i wziął tablet i zadzwonił! -Psi Patrol! Zbiórka przy moim hamaku!- powiedział. -Ryder wzywa!- krzyknęły pieski. -UWAGA!!- krzyknął Marshall i potknął się o deskę surfingową Brooklyn, po czym wpadł na Max'a, który stał obok coco de mer. -AUĆ!- syknął czarny Labrador. W końcu pieski wraz z przyjaciółmi Psiego Patrolu zgromadzili się pod hamakiem. -Wzywałeś Ryder!- powiedziała Luka. -Tak, zbliża się południe i musicie się posmarować kremem z filtrem.- odparł brunet. -Ok.- pokiwały głową pieski. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. W końcu pieski się posmarowały. Malcolm znalazł stereo i włączył je. Początek muzyki: Calvin Harris Summer. Shira, Zuma, Brooklyn, Bite, Miley, Lava wskoczyli na deski surfingowe i zaczęli surfować. Reszta chłodziła się w Oceanie Indyjskim. Przyjemne fale muskały futerko piesków. Wtem Rubble powiedział: -Może byśmy zbudowali przenośny barek? Serwowalibyśmy tam drinki i różne napoje?- zaproponował Buldog Angielski. -TAK!- odkrzyknęły pieski. -Idę powiedzieć to Ryder'owi.- odparł Rubble i pobiegł. Rosa westchnęła i podniosła łapkę z zachwytu, popatrzyła się czule na męża. Rusty z Hermioną i Sally wyskakiwali na jakiś czas wody sprawdzając w detektorach burz czy jakaś nie nadchodzi. Ku zawodzie Rusty'ego i Hermiony żadnych nie było! Alaska wskoczyła na kamienie, lecz nadeszła fala i mało co nie spadła i rozbiła głowę o kamienie, lecz Matt złapał ją za obrożę. -Dzięki skarbie.- odparła Alaska i go polizała. -Nie ma za co.- odparł Matt i puścił oko do suczki. Nicolas grali w piłkę wodną wraz z Xander'em, Misty, Jax'em, Megan, Ashirą, Bites'em, Flesh'em, Conradem, Lavą, Vegą. Wtem do nich podeszła Winter. -WINTER! - ucieszył się Nicolas. -Zuzia robi lody! Idziecie?- spytała. -TAK!- odparły pieski. Zuzia zrobiła mini stoisko z lodami obok niej stał Axe, oraz pomagała im Avery. -MMM...-powiedziały pieski. Suczka zrobiła każde smaki, więc wybór był ogromny na sam koniec Avery wzięła truskawkową gałkę, ona malinową, a Axe śmietankową, tyle, że nosek sobie pochlapał i był zdziwiony. -Ha ha! Ty mój kochany głuptasku!- powiedziała Zuzia i czule zlizała śmietankę z jego pyszczka i pocałowała w policzek. -Moja śmietanka!- odparł piesek. Zuzia zarumieniła się i zbliżyła się do niego. Pieski usiadły na kamieniach lub piasku i zjadły lody. Wtem! -Psi Patrol zbiórka na plaży!- usłyszeli głos przez komunikatory. -Ryder wzywa!- krzyknęły i się ustawiły. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!- powiedział Chase. -Pieski, słyszeliście zapewne pomysł Rubble'a i...-zaczął brunet. Lecz zadzwonił komunikator. -Hę? O nie Katie! Mam nadzieję, że jest cała.- powiedział nerwowo Ryder. -Ryder! Razem z Cali chciałyśmy Cię skarbie odwiedzić, lecz utknęłyśmy na lotnisku i nie możemy wyjść, gdyż ktoś porwał nasze paszporty oraz bagaże!- odparła Katie. -Trzymaj się, kochanie zaraz wyślę odpowiednie pieski! Robo- psie! Przyleć.- odparł chłopak. Kilka chwil później Robo- pies wylądował. Pieski nadal siedziały na plaży! -Pieski Katie chciała nas odwiedzić, lecz ktoś ukradł jej paszporty i bagaże.- odparł. -Zatem do pierwszej misji potrzebuję...Diega! Diego, Ty zaprojektujesz budkę i podasz wymiary! Nikt nie zna się tak dobrze na swym fachu jak Ty!- odparł Ryder. -(Nie wiem, co może Diego powiedzieć) -Do tego Obi, Rubble, Rocky, Hope, Eco, Gray! Wy pomożecie w budowie barku! Obi, Rubble Wy pomożecie spawać i stawiać różne elementy! Rocky! Hope! Eco! Znajdziecie jakieś dodatki! Gray zafundujesz solidne materiały! -Obi tak to robi! -Rubble śpieszy z pomocą! -Zielone znaczy jedź! -Tam gdzie las, jest i Hope! -Nigdy nie jest daleko, żeby być Eco! -Gray najbogatszy pies na świecie pomoże Ci w biedzie! -Do drugiej misi potrzebuję...Chase'a! Dylan'a! Timber! Aurory! Skipper! Kaiden'a! Victora! Maximusa!Shiraz! Delgado! Niara! Matt! Saitina! Bites! Danger! Arctic! Chiron! Luka! Max! Chaaya! Alays! Patty! Uno! Bloomy! Roger! Dusk! Johnboy! Chase potrzebuję Ciebie i Twego megafonu oraz węchu, Dylan w razie czego potrzebuję kajdanek w razie złapanie przestępcy! Timber! Aurora! Patty! Potrzebuję Waszych skrzydeł! Będziecie poszukiwać złodzieja z powietrza! Skipper będziesz szukać w wodzie! Kaiden! Victor! Luka! Potrzebuję Waszych gogli i umiejętności szpiegowskich! Viki, Shiraz, Delgado, Niara, Matt, Danger, Arctic, Chiron! Max! Chaaya! Alays! Wy pomożecie w poszukiwaniach i w pościgu, gdyby taki był! Roger, Dusk Johnboy! Prześwietlcie każdego pasażera i zróbcie kontrolę! Bites! Poszukasz w lesie tropikalnym! -Chase się tym zajmie! -Dylan złapie złodzieja! -Lece tam, gdzie potrzebna pomoc ma! -Jestem stworzona do latania! -Czy dam radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! -Raz, dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja! -(Nie wiem, co może mówić Victor) -(Nie wiem, co może mówić Maximus) -(Nie wiem, co może mówić Shiraz) -(Nie wiem, co może mówić Delgado) -Policjantka, zaraz złapie przestępce! -Raz dwa trzy, Mattże wkracza do gry! -(Nie wiem, co może mówić Bites) -Gotowa do misji! -Przez Acrtic'a zło pokonane! -(Nie wiem, co może mówić Chiron) -(Nie wiem, co może mówić Luka -Dam radę, choćby paliło się! -(Nie wiem, co może mówić Chaaya) -Ta sunia jest gotowa by pomagać! -Terroryści bójcie się! Roger z wami rozprawi się! -Chcesz lecieć bezpiecznie! Dusk, to sprawi, by było bezpiecznie! -Nikomu nic się nie stanie, gdy Johnboy jest na odprawie! -Reszta piesków pomoże w przygotowaniach! A Izumi! Icko! Viki i Sabra przyciśniecie przestępce czemu to zrobił! Psi Patrol rusza do akcji! -AUUU!- pieski zawyły z radości. Włożyły na siebie stroje i ruszyły! * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skipper. Psiaki dotarły na lotnisko. Przedostali się i zauważyli Katie! Roger, Dusk i Johnboy zaczęli kontrolę! Kaiden, Victor i Maximus szukali śladów, gdyż czuli zapach oprawcy na Katie wtem! -RYDER!- krzyknął Maximus. -Tak?- zapytał chłopak. -Mamy go!- odparł tym razem Kaiden. -Super! To będzie szybka akcja! Zawołam policyjne pieski!- odparł brunet. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Maximusa. -Oki! Gotowe!- powiedział Diego i dał rysunek. -Jakie potrzebne materiały?- spytał Gray. -Masz z tyłu napisane.- uśmiechnął się Malinois. Gerberian Shepsky skinął głową i wskoczył do swojego Jaguara F-Type. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray'a. -Zatem na co czekamy?- spytała podekscytowana Luka. -Victor! Wyślij dron, by pokazywał nam ślady!- zarządził Ryder. -RUF! Dron!- powiedział Victor. Pieski skoczyły do pojazdów. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Victora. -Słyszałyście? Powinnyśmy szukać z góry.- oznajmiła Patty. -Racja!- odpowiedziały Aurora i Tiger Belle. -A to co??- zdziwiła się Aurora. -Nie wiem, jakaś furgonetka!- odparła Patty. -FURGONETKA! - nagle odparły wszystkie trzy suczki. -Dobra, podam Ryder'owi współrzędne.- oznajmiła Stabyhound. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Timber. Bites szukał w lesie wtem znalazł bagaż Cali! -Aha!- odparł Lygrys. -Szefie...Gdzie ta torba? AAAAA!- krzyknął współpracownik. -Wybacz....-odparł Bites.- Gaz pieprzowy!- odparł, po czym zabrał go do pojazdu, i odjechali na komisariat. -Powiadomię Ryder'a!- ucieszył się Bites. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bites'a. Gray przyjechał z materiałami! -AUUU!- zawyły pieski. -Oby Ari, była cała.- zaskomlał Sage. -Będzie ok!- odparła West. Hope, Eco, Rocky szukali ozdób, a te co uznali za dobre odkładali na kupkę. Rubble i Obi wzięli się to roboty! Zaczęli powoli składać. Viki i Harry podawali materiały, Hela i Roxo pilnowali lodówki. Vitani zrobiła nowoczesny przyrząd do takich właśnie rzeczy. Rubble właśnie podnosił dźwigiem jeden z elementów budki. -Ok! Rubble, trochę w bok...bardziej...Ok...Trochę dalej...Wróć! Bomba!- komenderował Diego, na sam koniec zamachał radośnie ogonem. Drugi bok składał Obi za pomocą dźwigu. W końcu postawili niestabilny ,,szkielet". Mogli zabrać się do skręcania. Chwilę później to zrobili. -Amy! Użyjesz skrzydeł i przypniesz to na samą górę?- spytał Eco. -Jasne brateł!- odparła Amy i tak też zrobiła. Hope wpinała kwiatki, za nią leżała jeszcze orchidea, ale Eco wpiął jej w ucho kwiatek. -AWW! - odparła suczka rasy Jack Russel Terrier. -Ej, myślicie, że Bites jest cały?- spytała się Ashira, krojąc owoce. -Pewnie! To Lygrys! Po za tym da radę!- odparła pocieszająco Dilara. -Może nawet już coś znalazł?- zasugerowała West sortując szklanki. -Tak myślisz?- ucieszyła się Lwica. -Mhm!- odparła Kundelka. -West wie co mówi!- odparł East i ją polizał. W końcu budka była skończona! Pieski postawiły elementy i w 100 % była gotowa do użytku! -Śliczna robota!- pochwaliła Roxy. -Racja!- odparł Nick. -Ok, to teraz bierzemy się za napoje!- zasugerowała Faith. -Ok.- odpowiedziała Talir. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Talir. Pościg się rozpoczął, Skipper szybko wybiegła z wody i wskoczyła do swego Bugatti Chiron, nie długo po tym dołączyła do przyjaciół. Furgonetka dawała gazu, lecz policyjne auta, także tak zrobiły. Dało się słychać dźwięk syren policyjnych. Skipper wyjechała do przodu i rozrzuciła pinezki. Dylan rozciągnął sieć. Nie długo po tym pojmali rzezimieszków. -Bloomy! Jedź na lotnisko i oddaj Katie to co należy do niej, tylko brak jednego bagażu...-zamyślił się chłopak. Na te słowa właśnie przyjechał Bites! -Proszę, jeszcze jedna!- odparł. -Wow! Świetna robota Bites!- pochwalił Ryder. -No!- przyznała Bloomy. -Arctic Ty powiadom Roger'a, Dusk'a i Johnboy'a by wrócili! Izumi! Icko! Sabra! Viki! Możecie wkroczyć do akcji! -Się robi Ryder!- odparły pieski. * Zmiana sceny. Był prawie wieczór i dopiero na plażę wrócili Viki, Icko, Izumi i Sabra. -Ale tam był skwar!- wydyszała Izumi. -VIKI!!- ucieszył się Harry po czym wtulili się w siebie. -SABRA!! - ucieszył się tak samo Johnboy. -Voala!- odparł Balto i pokazał budkę. -WOW!- odparł zachwycony Icko. Większość suń miała w ucho wczepione kwiatki, do tego świeciły lampiony i pieski mogły odpocząć napawając się widokiem zachodzącego słońca. -Piłeś kochany limonko-wy?- spytała Victoria i wtuliła się w Gray'a. -Tak, wybrałem taki jaki Ty masz.- odparł czule. Tomira leżała obok Arda. Samira blisko Barnima. Timber blisko Kaiden'a. Kiltt blisko Germae'a. I wiele innych par. -Hej! Bawimy się w wodzie?- spytała Mufin. -Oki!- odparła Miley. -To bezpieczne?- spytali się Maxis i Scott. -Chłopaki! Tak!- odparł nagle Riverdale. -Właśnie!- dodał Drover. Szczeniaki wskoczyły do wody i zaczęły się bawić w najlepsze! * Początek muzyki: Are You with me. Dla ulepszenia nastroju Tasha włączyła stereo. Pieski ruszyły do tańca. -Kasha...tańczysz?-spytał Altron. -No dobra...-odparła i ruszyła do tańca. Gwiazdy zaczęły świecić i pobyt był niezapomniany! Corrlie na pamiątkę zrobił zdjęcie. -Jest super!- pochwaliła Lir. -Dzięki!- odpowiedział Corrlie -Mira tańczysz?- spytał się Riverdale. -Pewnie!- odparła Mira. Obraz unosi się do góry i pokazuje księżyc. '' '''Robo- pies stanął przy budce, by jej pilnować.' -Powodzenia!- ziewnęli Ares i Koda. Była prawie północ, gdy pieski ruszyły do hotelu. Ze zmęczenia Talir wpadła na Balta. -Wybacz.- odparli. W końcu weszli. Wtem na Olianę wpadł jakiś pies! Pies rasy Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie. -Wybacz śliczna.- odparł nieznajomy. -WRR! Jest kochasiu zajęta.- warknął Alex. -Wybaczcie! Chyba jesteście gośćmi tak? Psi Patrol? Mam rację oraz ich przyjaciele? - spytał. -Mhm.- odparła Jessie. -Jestem Seychello, a Wy?- spytał. -Długo by mówić. - zaśmiała się Find. -Dobra, jutro na śniadaniu, czekam!- odparł Seychello i poszedł. Pieski przyszły padnięte do pokoi i od razu poszyły spać. -Dobranoc Gray ii dzieci-powiedziała Victoria. -Dobranoc.-odpowiedzieli. Następnego dnia pieski poszły do bufetu zjeść śniadanie. Tam na nich czekał już Seychello. -Cześć pieski!-przywitał się piesek. -Cześć!-odpowiedziały. -To może teraz mi się przedstawicie?-spytał Seychello -No dobrze, to ja jestem Alays zastępca psiego patrolu-powiedziała sunia i podała łapę do pieska. -Ale mięciutkie futerko!-pomyślał Seychello I tak później przedstawili się inni. -To co? Jakie macie teraz plany? -Jak tylko obskoczymy Seszele lecimy dalej-odpowiedział Gray. -A na ile zostajecie? -Może na tydzień...-zamyślił się Gray. -Szkoda, że tak krótko...-zaskomlił piesek. -Pffff mamy wakacje! To na dwa!-powiedział piesek. -YEY!-Krzyknęły pieski wtem Seychello zaproponował, iż oprowadzi ich za dwa dni po swej rodzinnej wyspie, La Diuge. -Brzmi świetnie!- odparła Rozalia. -Dobra, to jutro lub dziś zacznijcie się pakować.- odparł. -Czym tam się dostaniemy?- spytała Inez. -EE...Mamy parę rozwiązań, statkiem, to jest szybko, ale samolotem jeszcze szybciej!- odparł piesek rasy Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie. -O NIE!- jęknął Hutch. Pieski wraz z Seychello spojrzeli się na niego zdziwieni, Rottweiler tylko prychnął. -Dobra nim się nie przejmuj.- powiedziała Astro. Pieski poszły do pokoi i wzięły ręczniki, okulary słoneczne, Sunset kremy z filtrem, piłkę wodą itd. Pod hotelem czekała już limuzyna. -Woow.- powiedział Seychello. -To Twoje?- zdziwiła się Hermiona, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. -Nom.- odparł Gray.- Wsiadajcie.- zaproponował. Pieski wsiadły do niezmiernie dłuuugiej limuzyny. -Ale tu fajnie.-powiedziała Flurr. Pojazd ruszył. Ok. półgodziny później pieski dotarły na plażę Anse Lazio. -Wow! Jak tu pięknie!- pochwaliła Nuttie. -Zgodzę się.- odparła Natalie tuląc się do Drake'a. -Pić...-wysapała Domingo. -Także.- wysapały Patty, Dilara,Delgado, Ashira, Yumi i Shiraz. -Hmm...Idę do Ryder'a by zadzwonił po Robo- psa.- oznajmiła Alays. -Widzę, że nie zawiodłaś mnie, tak jak na prawdziwego zastępcę przystało.- pochwalił Chase i zamerdał ogonem. Everest uśmiechnęła się, spojrzała na męża i pokiwała głową. -Jejku...Dziękuje.- odparła Alays i skinęła głowę. -Everest! Idziemy się pokąpać?- spytała merdając ogonem Skye. -Pewnie!- odpowiedziała Syberian Husky. Chase zasmucił się chwilowo. -Chase! Możesz iść z nami.- zachichotała Skye. -Marco też idzie.- dodała i spojrzała się czule w stronę Marca. -Dzięki!- odpowiedział Owczarek Niemiecki i pobiegli się kąpać. Ollie siedziała w cieniu palmy i rysowała krajobraz, wtem... -Corrlie, mógłbyś zejść?- spytała Ollie. -Ups! Wybacz.- odparł Beagle i przeniósł się z aparatem. -Dzięki.- odpowiedziała Ollie i wróciła dalej do rysowania. Do suczki podeszła Chaaya. -Mogę się położyć?- spytała Chaaya.- Chcę chwilę pobyć w cieniu.- odparła. -Pewnie!- odparła suczka rasy Golden Retriever. -Dzięki.- odpowiedziała sunia rasy Borzoj. I skuliła się w cieniu. Alays właśnie podeszła do Ryder'a, który leżał w hamaku z Katie, która czytała razem z mężem książkę. -Ryder sir.- skinęła głowę Alays. -Tak?- spytał chłopak i usiadł. -Czy możesz zadzwonić po Robo- psa by przywiózł budkę, pieski narzekają na pragnienie.- odparła Tamaskan Dog. -Oczywiście! Świetne zachowanie.- pochwalił chłopak i zadzwonił po Robo- psa. Chwilę później Patrolot z budką przyleciał. -PICIE!! -podskoczył radośnie Ice, który był zakopany w piasku przez Norę i Nadię. -Hi hi.- zachichotała Nora. Pieski zgromadziły się wokół budki. -To tak ja poproszę...drinka!- powiedział Chris. -To samo!- dodała Vivienne. -Ja wezmę...koktajl owocowy!- podskoczyła Rossita. -Hmm...Może być lemoniada.- dodała Flurr. -Pieski...Jest problem.- powiedział Michael. -Jaki?- spytała się Hera. -Maszyna nie działa.- odparł zasmucony Michael.- Jedynie lodówka pracuje, ale bez maszyny to co to.- westchnął Michael. Hera wtuliła się w męża. -NO NIE!- zdenerwowała się Alan. -I co teraz zrobimy? - spytała Blindess i usiadła ciężko na piasku dysząc. -UGH!- uniosła oczy do góry Slend z pragnienia. -Może ja mogę?- zaproponował Killen. -Bez obrazy, ale Ty?- zdziwiła się Polanie. -No...-zaczął Killen. -Nikt z nas nie umie!- jęknął Vojtek. -Nie trać skarbie nadziei mam trochę w butelce wody i jak chcesz mogę Ci dać.- powiedziała Cloe i polizała pieska. -Dzięks kochanie jesteś wspaniała...ale Tobie będzie bardziej potrzebna.- odparł Doberman. -E tam! W Egipcie musiałam jak w takich sytuacjach żyć.- zaśmiała się Cloe i dała chłopakowi butelkę. -Dzięki.- powiedział Vojtek i wypił. -PIESKI! MOGĘ POMÓC!!- wrzasnął znienacka Seychello.- Zaufajcie mi.- dodał. Pieski popatrzyły się na siebie i pokiwały głowami. -To kto daje kartkę z zamówieniami?- spytała Pandora. -Mogę ja!- powiedział Eryk. Suczka odwróciła głowę w stronę pieska i uśmiechnęła się. Pieski podchodziły i składały zamówienia. W końcu wszystko było gotowe. -Jej!- podskoczyła Wena. Eryk dał kartkę Lobo, który przekazał ją Seychello. Pieski wskoczyły do wody i korzystały z przyjemnych fal. Pieski tak się chlapały, aż do wieczora, gdzie napoje były już gotowe! -Już gotowe!! - krzyknął Seychello. Pieski radośnie wyskoczyły z wody i wypiły. -MM. Wyborne. - chwaliły. -Dzięks, nic wielkiego.- odparł speszony tyloma pochwałami Seychello. Wtem znaczki się zaświeciły i usłyszeli głos: -Psi Patrol wracamy do hotelu! -OOO!- jęknęły. -A tak było fajnie.- westchnęła Beeck. -Spokojnie jutrzejszy dzień kochanie będzie lepszy.- powiedział Bumblebee. -Właśnie.- odparła Kara i polizała córkę. Pieski weszły do limuzyny, tyle, że większość z nich ucięła sobie drzemkę w drodze powrotnej. Gdy dotarli już do hotelu, Ryder chciał coś ogłosić. -Pieski otóż plany się nieco zmieniły. Na La Digue lecimy...jutro..-powiedział chłopiec. -Ooo...-posmutniały pieski w tym Seychello. -To co musimy się pożegnać...-powiedział piesek. -Właśnie, że nie!-powiedział Ryder, na którego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech po czym dodał-pomogłeś nam, i przyda nam się ktoś taki w psim patrolu... -To znaczy, że....-powiedziała Alays i spojrzała się na pieska, ten się zarumienił -Dokładnie...Seychello...witamy w Psim Patrolu!-oznajmił chłopiec. -Seychello!-krzyknęły pieski. -Rety! Ale się ciesze!-oznajmił prze szczęśliwy psiak. Następnego dnia pieski były już w samolocie. -Ile jeszcze?-spytała znudzona Faith. -Jeszcze godzina.-oznajmił Chase. -Ugh! -Nie martw się coś wymyślimy powiedział Nick i przytulił się do suni. Dalej w samolocie siedziała drużyna Flurr i oglądała TV -Pięknie wyglądasz Flurr. -pochwalił Janny. -Dzięki-lekko się zarumieniła. -Co oglądamy?-spytała Sarah. -Ja bym obejrzał komedie!-powiedział Mickey. -To poszukajmy jakiejś-oznajmił Play. Play szukał jakiejś komedii jednak natrafił na komedie romantyczną -Fuuuj! Nie ma nic ciekawego! Idę stąd!-powiedziała Flurr a razem z nim poszedł Play i Janny. Mickey i Sarah zostali sami, już mieli iść gdy... -Opps!-sorka powiedział Mickey, który walnął w głowę Sarah. -Nic się nie stało-odpowiedział sunia po czym dodała-w sumie to też komedia a i tak nie mamy co robić więc oglądamy? -Okey-odpowiedział Mickey. W niektórych momentach pieski zwijały się ze śmiechu, jednak pod koniec filmu była romantyczna scena gdzie główny bohater wyznawał miłość swojej ukochanej. Mickey spojrzał wtedy na Sarah a ona na niego. Psiaki zarumieniły się. Wtedy Sarah oparła głowę o Mickey'ego. ''' -Ej idziecie...oopps!-powiedział lekko zdziwiony Janny. -Sorka, to ja już pójdę. -Nie czekaj! Idziemy z tobą!-powiedziały psiaki kryjąc zażenowanie. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu '''Pieski wylądowały już. Właśnie szli do hotelu gdy -UWAGA!-krzyknął jakiś piesek -Hę?-obejrzały się pieski i zobaczyły lecącą w ich stronę sunię na linie. Nagle pieski odsunęły się. -Uff nikomu nic nie jest? Co wy ty robicie na planie filmowym?-spytała sunia ze zdziwieniem. -To plan filmowy? WOW! To co zrobiłaś było niezłe i niebezpieczne...to znaczy, że jesteś...-zaczęła Dilara i dodała-Aktorką! -Dokładnie kaskaderką.-uśmiechnęła się sunia i zdjęła kask z głowy-Jestem Angel.-przedstawiła się wyciągając łapę. -Jesteśmy Psi Patrol!-powiedziała Alays. -Miło mi was poznać!-powiedziała sunia. -Chciałabyś się z nami przejść?-zaproponowała Savvy. -Jasne czemu nie...a dokąd? -Do hotelu.-odpowiedział Gray. -Okey to ruszajmy! Pieski ruszyły, były prawie przed hotelem po drodze pieski przedstawiły się Angel wtedy doszła do załogi Valki. ''' -Hej jestem Kieł. -powiedział piesek. -Miło mi. -odpowiedziała wyciągając łapę. -Tofik!- powiedział szaro- rudy piesek. -A ja Zorro!- dodał czekoladowy Labrador. ''Podeszła wtedy do Will'a'. Piesek schował się w panice za Valkę, która spojrzała się na niego zdegustowana. Mimo to jeszcze bardziej się skulił, gdy zobaczył cudowną suczkę. Łapy mu się spociły, a futro nagle było jakieś...niewygodne? Serce biło szybciej, a w głowę w cudowny sposób opanowała suczka. Sunia o dziwo, w przeciwieństwie do Psiego Patrolu i przyjaciół nie dziwiła się mu, uderzyło w nią coś ciepłego, najpierw myślała, że to ciepły Seszelski wiatr, jednak zaraz serce biło szybciej, poczuła się lżej! Lepiej! Na koniec poczuła, że musi wyglądać w miarę ładnie. W końcu wydusiła zmobilizowała siebie by coś w ogóle powiedzieć.' '' -Hej jes-tem...Angel.-powiedziała sunia a na jej twarzy pojawił się ogromny rumieniec. -Ja jestem Will-odpowiedział nie śmiało i zaczął wstawać. -To fajnie.- odparły dwa pieski. -Śliczne imię, dla ślicznej suni.- odparł piesek. '''Valka otworzyła ze zdziwienia pysk.' -Chcesz pójść z nami na plażę?- zapytał stąd ni zowąd Seychello. -Ok, spytam tylko reżysera, czy to na dziś koniec.- odparła. Pobiegła szybko, chwilę później wróciła! -I?- zapytał Psi Patrol. -Idziemy!- odparła sunia. Rozdział 4 Pieski zostawiły bagaże w wspaniałym pięciu-gwiazdkowym hotelu. I ruszyła na unikalną plażę z granitowymi skałami. Rusty wyjął czerwony, zamszowy pakuneczek i pobiegł. Z hotelu wyszedł ostatni. Po kilku minutach już byli na miejscu. -Ale tu pięknie!- zachwalała Tomira. -Zgodzę się!- dodała radośnie Cleo. Ardo czule się spojrzał na swoją żonę. -Będę na plaży pierwsza!!- krzyknęła Mufin. -Nie e! Ja!- dodała radośnie Junio. -Ja będę!- zaśmiała się BeautyBelle. -Robimy wyścig?- spytała podekscytowana Sassie. Szczeniaki z entuzjazmem w oczach spojrzały się na Sassie i żwawo pokiwały głowami. -Uważajcie na siebie!- zawołała Mishka. -Spokojnie, to tylko zabawa.- uspokajał King. Syberian Husky przełknęła głośno ślinę i spojrzała się na Wilka. -Gotowi? Do biegu? START!- odparła Kiki i ruszyli. Spring i Junio puściły się sprintem, lecz nagle!!! Spring wpadła na ostry kamień i wywróciła się! Z jej łapy i głowy leciała smużka krwi. Wszystkie szczenięta zamarły w trwodze. -SPRING!!!- wrzasnęli z przerażenia Dylan i Briana. Ich twarze ogarnęło ogromne przerażenie. Suczka leżała zwinięta. Briana i Dylan podbiegli do córki, tak samo zrobiło jej rodzeństwo, szczeniaki i Psi Patrol z przyjaciółmi. -Biedna...-westchnął smutny Drover. -Polecieć po Ryder'a?- spytał zmartwiony Iwan. Rudo- biała Border Collie spojrzała się prosząco na samca Shiby Inu. Piesek poważnie pokiwał głową i podbiegł do bruneta, który siedział na kocu z Katie. Ryder z Katie zerwali się z koca jak oparzeni. Zwołał medyków, Kajtek, Youki, Marshall, Zuri, Patty nawet Avanti się stawiła. Youki przyjechała swoją karetką. Policjanci eskortowali karetkę do szpitala, a pieski siedziały w Patrolowcu. Rusty westchnął bardzo ciężko i schował pakunek. -Coś się stało?- spytała Sally przekrzywiając łebek. -Nic nic...-odparł piesek. Sally spojrzała się na niego i odważnie uniosła brew, po czym wtuliła się w pieska. Briana leżała strwożona, Jackie, Summer i Ash próbowali ją pocieszyć. Sassie leżała apatycznie obok Laiki. -To moja wina...-westchnęła mała suczka. Laika dała jej wymowne spojrzenie i polizała ją po łebku. -Wcale, że nie. To był po prostu okropny pech!- dodała Laika, kładąc ogon obok córki. Laika spojrzała się na Brianę. Sassie to samo zrobiła, po czym wstała i poszła w kierunku mamy Spring. -Przepraszam...To moja wina...-bąknęła cicho suczka rasy Aidi x Dalmatyńczyk. Briana popatrzyła się na nią i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. -Kochana...To nie Twoja wina. To był przykry wypadek, który mógł się stać każdemu z Was.- dodała Briana. -Naprawdę nie gniewasz się na mnie?- spytała Sassie unosząc brwi i rozszerzając oczy. -Pewnie, że nie! O! Jesteśmy na miejscu.- powiedziała Briana. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Briany. Pieski czekały na poczekalni. W końcu wyszedł Kajtek. Briana i Dylan podskoczyli...W sumie wszyscy podskoczyli! -I?- spytali się. -Miała dużo szczęścia, już się wybudziła i tryska energią, jeszcze ją poobserwujemy i nie długo poprosimy o wypis.- odparł Kajtek. Marsy przebierał ze zmartwienia łapkami w miejscu i wypalił: -Czy Avanti zostanie z Wami, czy może już tu przyjść?!- spytał Marsy. Kajtek spojrzał się na niego jak na niesfornego szczeniaka. -Chyba...-zaczął. Lecz z gabinetu wyszli Youki, Avanti, Sherda, Zuri, Patty i Marshall wraz z brykającą Spring z bandażem na głowie! -KOCHANIE!- krzyknęli Briana i Dylan i wtulili się w córkę. -Siostra!- wrzasnęli radośnie Summer, Ash i Jackie. -Hej!- odparła Spring. -Wypisali ją?- zapytał poważnie Snowstorm i popatrzył się na Youki. Lisica pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. -Jedziemy?- zapytała Spring. Wszyscy w konsternacji się popatrzyli po sobie. -No na plażę!- zachichotała. -Ale...-zaczęła zmartwiona Sherda. -Będę uważać!- odpowiedziała Spring. Pieski spojrzały się po sobie przeciągle i pokiwały głowami. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. Pieski znów znalazły się na plaży i podziwiały widoki, a maluchy były bardziej ostrożne. W końcu wskoczyli do wody. Rusty szybko wybiegł otrzepał się i poprosił Corrlie'ego o nagranie. Labrador wskoczył na głaz. -Rusty?- zdziwiła się Inez przekrzywiając głowę. -Mało wypadków na dziś.- zmartwiły się Merida i Lady. -Nie.nie...Psi Patrolu proszę o uwagę!- krzyknął Rusty. Widok '''ły się w siebie. -Chcę spędzić z Tobą moje życie! Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?- spytał. -*GASP* '''Suczka entuzjastycznie pokiwała głową i krzyknęła. -TAAK!! TAAK! CHCĘ! Podbiegła do pieska i go polizała. Zeskoczyli i ruszyli do wody. Mijały godziny. Corrlie robił wspaniałe zdjęcia. Jednak ok. trzeciej godziny pobytu zaczęło być jeszcze dusznej i goręcej. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się chmury. Twarz Hierran Wolfdog rozpromieniła się, wzięła sprzęt i schowała się w kamieniach, gdzie było przyjemnie chłodno. Seychello mówił pieskom o plaży i obiecał nawet, że zabierze ich następnego dnia do miasta. Godzinę potem radar Hermiony mało co nie sfiksował! Zaraz po tym zaczęło w oddali grzmieć. ''' -Kurczę!- syknął Seychello.- A chciałem zrobić Wam niespodziankę, że dzisiaj odwiedzimy miasto.- jęknął i kopnął piach. -No pieski, zwijamy się.- oznajmił Ryder. '''Hermiona i Rusty nagrywali burzę. Sally zachichotała. Wtem burza znacznie sie zbliżyła i zaczęła być gwałtowna. ''' -Emm...Chodźcie.- zaproponowała nie śmiało Victoria. '''Wtem zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego! Piorun przybrał kształt płonącej kuli, mieniła się jasnym światłem o barwie biało- zielonej! Miał wielkość ok. 2 metrów! Co było nowym rekordem! Rozległ się przeraźliwy grzmot, lecz nadal nie zniknął. Pieski co się bały skuliły się, a niektóre stały z osłupienia. Wtem do ich nozdrzy dostał się...gryzący zapach. -Jajks!- syknęła Slend. Lecz to co potem nastąpiło było jeszcze dziwniejsze...Zaczął latać poziomo nad ziemią z prędkością kilku metrów na sekundę! Zachowywał się inteligentnie...Zastygnął w miejscu lecz znów zaczął ,,pokaz" ruszył w kierunku wschodnim, a zaraz zmienił kierunek na zachód! ' -WOOW!- westchnęli Rusty i Hermiona. '''Burza się nasilała zatem wskoczyli do limuzyny Gray'a. Była coraz bardziej gwałtowna! ' -Wow! Nowy rekord!- podskoczył Rusty. -No..- przyznała zachwycona Hermiona. -Nigdy wcześniej tak mocnej burzy jeszcze tu nie było.- stwierdziła Angel. -A to dopiero początek.- skwitowała Hermiona. '''Niektóre suczki rzuciły jej przestraszone spojrzenia. Minęło parę minut i byli w hotelu. Był wspaniały zwłaszcza pokoje, można nawet powiedzieć, iż to był taki domek do wynajęcia. Pieski zebrały się w salonie i zamówiły pizzę. ''' -Mniam!- ucieszyła się West. '''Burza za oknami szalała. Po pół godzinie pizzer-man przywiózł cztery ogromniaste pizze! Amber nagrywała vlog. -Przyszła nam pizza!- ucieszyła się Amber. Viggo wskoczył w kadr i ją polizał. -AWW.- odparła suczka.- Tu mamy West z East'em jak widać dzielą się tym samym wielkim kawałkiem. zażartowała suczka. West spojrzała się na nią z rozbawieniem. East także tak zrobił, tyle, że na początku nie wiedział o co biega. Wtem czerwona kula była przy oknie. -A cóż to!!?- odskoczyła zdziwiona Misty i powiedziała z rosyjskim akcentem. -Piorun kulisty!!- ucieszyli się Rusty i Hermiona. Piorun z precyzją szklarza zrobił otwór jego wielkości! I wpadł do salonu. Wirował kręcił się! W końcu wyparował. Pieski były zdruzgotane i zdziwione, a nawet wystraszone. -Zjedzmy już...-oznajmił osłupiony Heks. -Ok, skarbie.- przyznała tak samo zdziwiona Jessie. Wkrótce po tym burza się skończyła i prze pogodziło się, lecz była już 21 i nikomu nie chciało się wyjść. Rocky naprawił szybę, tak, że nic nie było widać. Do 23. pieski oglądały filmy a później poszły spać. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. Następnego dnia Psi Patrol zjadł mega pyszne no i obfite śniadanie! Chcieli limuzyną podjechać, ale Seychello przemówił. -Pieski! Nie zapominajcie, że tu się urodziłem, a zatem chcę WAM ogłosić, iż tu nie ma asfaltowych dróg. Konsternacja na psich twarzach była dużo. -To jak dostaliśmy się do szpitala i wróciliśmy to były takie drogi.- zaczął Clif. -Taak...Ale jedyne.- odpowiedział Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie. -Zatem jak będziemy się przemieszczać?- zapytała Esmeralda bardzo zdziwiona. -Rowerami...Wołowymi zaprzęgami.- wyliczał uśmiechnięty samczyk. -Zatem...?-zaczął wyraźnie Stefan, spoglądając się na resztę. -Chase! Alays! Ryder! Ej...Gdzie Ryder?- zaczęła Frugo i zadała pytanie. -Nie wiem.- odpowiedziała Coral. -Yo tambien.- odparł Tracker. -Zaraz po niego pójdę!- oznajmiła Alays i poszła. Ryder siedział w pokoju przy łóżku Katie. Dziewczyna wyglądała na chorą. -Ryder?- spytała delikatnie suczka. -Tak?- odwrócił się posmutniały chłopak. -Idziesz z nami do miasta?- spytała przekrzywiając łebek. -Obawiam się, że nie mogę...Katie niezbyt dobrze się czuje.- odparł. Twarz Alays posmutniała i pokiwała głową na zrozumienie, oddaliła się, lecz w progu do drzwi odparła: -Pozdrów od Nas Katie i oby szybko wróciła do zdrowia. -Ok. Na pewno tak zrobię.- odpowiedział chłopak. Suczka wyszła z pokoju i powiadomiła o tym resztę. ''' -Ooo..ok.- zasmuciły się pieski. -Dobra to chodźmy złapać wołowy zaprzęg!- podskoczył Seychello. '''Pieski wyszły z hotelu. Everest wyszła i rozejrzała się czy nic nie jedzie, z oddali nadjeżdżał zaprzęg. Youki wtuliła się w Rocky’ego, piesek posłał jej jakże czułe spojrzenie. Youki polizała pieska po twarzy. Skye zakręciła się łza w oku...Pamiętała wesołe chwile z Rocky’m, a teraz jego jedyną była bliska jej Lisiczka. Na szczęście Marco spostrzegł się i podszedł do suczki i wtulił jego głowę w nią. Śliczna Cockapoo, odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła się. Po czym pocałowała pieska. Skye podeszła do najlepszej przyjaciółki i zaglądała ją. Śmiały się, wtem wóz się zjawił, lecz ich nie zauważył. Chase i Marco przerazili się! Owczarek niemiecki wykonywał imponujący skok i wraz odepchnął Everest! Także zrobił Marco. Przerażone pieski z Psiego Patrolu zawyli z radości. Youki podbiegła do nich. -Nic Wam się nie stało?- spytała zmartwiona. -Jest ok...odparła nadal w szoku Everest, spojrzała się na Chase'a.- Dzięki kochanie.- odpowiedziała i polizała go. W końcu wstali i weszli do dość dużego zaprzęgu. Wszyscy się pomieścili. Nie długo po tym dotarli do miasta. Pieski dojechały. Nie było zbyt imponujące, lecz i tak fajne. Pieski chodziły po nim i oglądały. Seychello pokazał pieskom jego dom rodzinny, był zamieszkany przez inną rodzinę, gdyż był sprzedany. W końcu w okolicach wieczoru pieski wróciły do hotelu. Następne dni mijały na chodzeniu na plażę, jedzeniu przepysznych lodów i nocnym oglądaniu filmów. Około środy, Katie wydobrzyło się i mieli dostać się na Mahe. Angel skończyła nagrania. Ryder zadzwonił po Robo- Psa by z wieży na plaży w Zatoce Przygód wystrzelił Admiral X Force 145, wysadzany platyną i złotem, który należał do Gray'a. Pieski zgromadziły się z bagażami na plaży. Przed wyjściem z hotelu Corrlie cyknął zdjęcie na pamiątkę. Deve westchnęła i spojrzała się na hotel. -Idziesz sis?- spytał Drover. -Ta...Już idź z pieskami.- odparła Deve. Młodszy brat pokiwał głową i wyszedł. Wadera spojrzała się na meble, znów odetchnęła ciężko, wzięła bagaż i wyszła zostawiając kartę wejścia w szklanej misie. Słońce powoli zachodziło. -Dzięki za oprowadzenie po wyspie, Seychello. -podziękował Josh. -Nie ma sprawy.- odparł piesek. -Ciekawe po co tu jesteśmy?- spytała samą siebie Sheila. -Bo ja wiem.- zachichotał Fritz. Jack spojrzał się na Sherdę, która wylizywała Fuergo. Zebrał się w sobie i przedarł się przez tłum piesków. W końcu donośnie przemówił: -Drogi Psi Patrolu! Wiem,że to nie jest odpowiednia chwila, ale moje serce nie wytrzymuje...-zaczął Jack. -Zmierzyć Ci ciśnienie?- zmartwiła się Sherda. -Nie, nie...-zachichotał Kundel.- Sherdo...Jesteś cudowna! Śliczna...mądra i oddana...W życiu nie spotkałem, aż tak niesamowitej suni. Zostaniesz mą dziewczyną? - spytał. -WOW! -odpalił zdziwiony Kroes. -Ostro brachu...-zdziwiły się Zelda i Tanya. Sherda chwilowo stała znieruchomiała po czym krzyknęła: -TAK! Jeny! TAAK! - krzyknęła i się pocałowali. Pieski spojrzały się na nową parę. Fuergo ucieszył się. Nie długo po tym, mimo, iż to nie był port, przypłynął Robo-pies. Pieski załadowały bagaże, na jakże luksusowy jacht. No i ogromny. Na dziobie były leżaki Sarah wyszła i obserwowała jak odpływają na Mahe i zachód słońca. Mickey wyszedł z salonów i zobaczył suczkę. Serce szybko mu zabiło. -,,Psie! To Twoja JEDYNA szansa, by to zrobić...Co jeżeli ktoś Ci ją zgarnie!? Hm? Właśnie...Jesteś kowbojem czy nie? Wraz z Flurr dostałem miano najlepszego kowboja, zatem powinienem zachowywać się odważnie i jak na ten zaszczytny tytuł przystało. Robię to!"- ''pomyślał Mickey i pewnie ruszył do suczki. '''Dosiadł się na leżak. Suczka zarumieniła się.' -H-Hej Sarah...Wyglądasz dziś pięknie tak jak zawsze...- zaczął Mickey i pyszczek pieska oblał rumieniec. -AW! Dzięki, panie przystojny kowboju!- zażartowała Sarah. -Ok...Nie jestem idealny w takich sprawach...Nawet Jack lepiej to zrobił...Saro...Jesteś świetna...śliczna...o cudownym charakterze i sercu...zawsze gotowa do pomocy...dobrą przyjaciółką...przy Tobie czuję, że naprawdę jestem sobą...- ciągnął melodyjnie Mickey. Oczy Sary błysnęły i zamerdała ogonem. ''' -Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?- wydusił z siebie Mickey. '''Sarah bez wahania pocałowała go i popatrzyła się czule na niego... -Tak!- odparła. Przytulili się do siebie. Razem oglądali zachód słońca. Wtem na dziób wszedł Key by powiadomić pieski o imprezie. -Słuchaj...WOW! Ja się zmyję...-odparł speszony Key. -Nie, nie nie spoko! Mów.- odparł zachowywany Mickey. -Będzie o 21 impreza, i tylko tyle miałem Wam przekazać...Czyżby wyznania miłosne? Huh?- spytał Key. -Mhm.- pokiwali głowami. Mickey i Sarah Key zniknął we wnętrzu. Świeżo upieczona para leżała na leżaku i oglądali zachód słońca. * Zmiana sceny znaczek znaczek ziemi i wiatru. Na dworze była już noc. Gwieździste niebo rozpostarło swą płachtę nad cudownym jachtem. Było około godziny za dwadzieścia dziewiąta. Pieski przygotowywały się do imprezy. Te, które to zrobiły w jadalni, nowoczesne stoliki zrobiły w jeden i poprzysuwały krzesła. Rozstawiały także lampiony i światełka. Nie długo po tym była godzina...21! -Jejku jak super, że i my w końcu możemy wsiąść udział w imprezie!-powiedziała szczęśliwa Mufin. -Masz racje! Chętnie z tobą potańczę. -potwierdził Maxis. Dwa pieski przytuliły się do siebie. Muzyka została puszczona a na stół zostały wprowadzone pierwsze dania. Wszystko wyglądało przepysznie, każdy piesek mógł zjeść to co lubi najbardziej. -Mniam! Jak zjemy pójdziemy potańczyć?-spytała Savvy, która miała pełną buzie frytek. -Jasne! Z tobą zawsze-odparł Kaito. Przed stolikami tańczyły szczeniaki, każda młoda para miała łapki w ciągłym ruchu. -Achh patrz kochanie! Niedawno co się urodziły a już niedługo będą dorosłe!-powiedziała Victoria czule patrząc się na Gray'a -Masz racje kochana! A teraz chodź zatańczyć!-powiedział piesek i zabrał żonę do tańca. Sassie tańczyła sama, muzyka tak ją porwała, że nawet nie wiedziała, że kieruje się w stronę krańca podłogi -SASSIE! Uważaj!-krzyknęli Marshall i Laika. Gdy sunia miała już spać nagle za obroże w ostatniej chwili chwycił ją Ash -Nic ci nie jest?-spytał piesek nie ukrywając przerażenia jak inne szczeniaki. -Nie, d-dzięki-odpowiedziała sunia. Gdy tylko podniosła głowe jej oczy styknęły się ze wzrokiem pieska. Z tyłu pleców oświetlała go lampa co idelanie kontrastowało z jego uśmiechniętym pyszczkiem, na policzkach suni pojawił się rumieniec i nawet nie spostrzegła, że styknęli się noskami -Ojć sorki-powiedział lekko zmieszany Ash. -Nie to ja przepraszam-powiedziała Sassie idąc jak najdalej od pieska by ukryć rumieńce. Dalej całego zdarzenia tańczyły pary, i pieski, które były w sobie zakochane. W połowie nocy nadjechał tort zrobiony przez samą Zuzie. Pieski zajadały się najlepszym na świecie ciastem. Tak minęła cała noc -Auu, która to?...Już 12?!-krzyknął Seychello budząc inne pieski. -Zamknij się! Czemu nas budzisz?!-krzyknęła zdenerwowana Talir. -Dokładnie! Daj spać!-przytaknęła Tetradi i przybyła piątkę z Talir. -To, że miałem wam pokazać miasto! A przez to mniej zwiedzimy! -Racja! Dobra pieski zbieramy się raz dwa. Wiem, że teraz jesteście zmęczeni ale nie będziecie tego żałować!-powiedziała Alays. -Tak..jest-powiedziały pieski cichym i pełnym zmęczenia głosem. Statek dobił do Portu Victorii. Pieski wyskoczyły. Mogły odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. ' -Śliczna stolica nazwana imieniem mojej cudnej żony.- powiedział Gray. -Aww.- odparła. '''Shiny ziewnęła przeciągle i ze zmęczenia wpadła na Rainstorm'a. ' -Hej mała, nie pomóc Ci.- zaśmiał się maluch. -Nie kochany.- odparła. -Chodźcie!- zawołała Francie. 'Pieski weszły na rynek, gdzie widać było stare sklepy z lat 70 XX wieku. Corrlie zrobił zdjęcia, a Amber nagrywała vloga. ' -Jesteśmy w stolicy Seszeli i właśnie Kaliana je sobie lody!- mówiła Amber. -Tjaa...-zaśmiała sie Kaliana. -Ej patrzcie!- zawołał Diego. -Hę?- zdziwił się Cezar. 'Na wprzód stała Miniatura londyńskiej Wieży Elżbiety II. ' -Woow.- zachwycił się Ksander. -To jest mimo to wspaniałe.- zachwalił Phoenix. 'Corrlie pstryknął fotkę. ' -Chodźcie dalej!- zachęciła podekscytowana Nytrae. -Ok!- odparli Dusk z Kate. -Za gorąco...-jęknęła Annie. -To kup kapelusz.- odparła Linda z wywieszonym językiem. -Można tak Ryder?- spytała się brązowo- kremowa Cocker Spanielka. -Oczywiście Annie, poczekamy na Ciebie.- odpowiedział chłopak. -Pójdę z Tobą!- zadeklarował się David. -To co dalej?- spytała merdając ogonem Nicki. 'Chase spojrzał na mapkę. ' -Następnie będziemy zwiedzać Muzeum Historyczne.- odparł Chase. -Jej!- podskoczyła Silence. 'Ze sklepu wyszła Annie z różowym kapeluszem, który miał napis: ,,''I love Seychells". ''Obok niej dreptał David. ' -Nareszcie!- podskoczył Cody. -Lepiej chodźmy żar się leje.- wydyszała Brick. -U! Znam historię, wiecie interesuję się tym..Mogę Was oprowadzić!- zaproponowała Nuttie merdając ogonem. -TAK!- zawyły pieski. -Hej Ally zobacz!- powiedział Rambo i stanął na schodek i zrobił salto. -Wow!- pochwaliła Ally i zakryła łapkami pyszczek w zachwycie. -Ach siora...- pokręcił żartobliwie głową Hopper. '''Raptem do piesków dołączyli Ravva, Ilion no i Elene. -JEJKU!- ucieszyła się Lucy. -Niespodzianka.- zachichotała Elene. -Idziecie z nami oglądać Muzeum historyczne?- zapytała Vitani i przekręciła łebek. -Pewnie!- odparła melodyjnie Ravva. Ilion spojrzał się na swą władczynię i jego pysio oblał rumieniec. ' -Ok to na co czekamy?- spytała Kora. -Hah! Idziemy!- zarządził Koda i ruszyli. '''Pieski weszły do muzeum i zaczęły oglądać. Zwiedzanie potrwało jakieś dwie/ trzy godziny. Zrobiono dużo zdjęć! Miały jeszcze trochę czasu, bo była dopiero 14! ' -Idziemy na plażę?- zaproponowała Nyks. -AUU! Tak! Możemy Ryder?- zawyła radośnie Crus i spojrzała się na Ryder'a. -Pewnie.- odpowiedział i ruszyli. '''Na plaży pieski rozstawiły kocyki i niektóre się opalały, lecz większość wolała się pokąpać. -Berek!- odparł Crus i dotknął Dawn. -Tak!? Dobra.- odparła suczka i rzuciła się do zabawy. Zabawę obserwował Hierran Wolfdog. Zobaczył Elene. Poczuł przyjemny dreszczyk. Podszedł do nich i zagadał. -Jestem Aiden a Wy?- zapytał z amerykańskim akcentem. Pieski sie przedstawiły. Nowy piesek opowiedział im swoją historię, słyszał to Ryder i pod koniec rozmowy zapytał się. -Aiden...Chciałbyś zamieszkać z nami?- zapytał. -Mogę?- zapytał a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. -Pewnie! A teraz chodźmy na jacht! Kierunek Malediwy!- oznajmił brunet i ruszyli. Załadowali się na statek i odbili od portu. Aiden oparł się o bajerki. ''' -''Do widzenia Seszele...dałyście mi wiele dobrych wspomnień.- ''pomyślał piesek. -Hej. Chcesz się czegoś napić?- zaproponowała Elene, nie kryjąc rumieńca. -Pewnie!- odparł i poszli. '''Rozdział 5 Po 14 dniach dłuuugiej podróży dobili do portu około 22. Jednak okazało się, że będą nocowali w pierwszym podwodnym hotelu! -Jejku!Ale extra!- ucieszyła się Casandra. Podpłynęli jeszcze raz jachtem pod hotel i weszli. Wzięli kluczyki i poszły pieski do pokoi. Były one ślicznie oświetlane, co nadawało nastroju. Jacht dobił do portu, Vitani stworzyła wynalazek, który będzie wytwarzał nie widzialne pole ochronne w okół niego, by był bezpieczny. Wynalazek ten był na specjalny kod. Zanim poszedł Psi Patrol spać zebrali się u Ryder'a i Katie w pokoi by przedyskutować, nadchodzące wycieczki. ' -To tak...Może jutro plaża?- zaproponowała Bite. -Ok.- pokiwały głowami pieski. -Ej! Co Wy na to by zobaczyć świecącą plażę na Muhdhoo?- zaproponował Kaito. -OH TAK!- odkrzyknęły zachwycone pieski, lecz szybko przeprosiły spojrzeniem Ryder'a, gdyż zorientowały się, iż jest późno. -Dobra, chodźmy do pokoi.- oznajmiła Alays. '''Pieski poszły i dość szybko ogarnął je sen. Następnego dnia pieski spotkały się w jadalni, była nieziemska! Usiedli w okół wielkiego nowoczesnego stołu. Podano im wyborne jedzenie! Zjadły i poszły do pokoi by wziąć koce i potrzebne rzeczy na plaże. ' -Cześć Flurr! - przywitał się Janny merdając ogonem. -Hej. - odpowiedziała suczka i zarumieniła się. -Masz wszystko na plaże? - spytał. -Mhm. -poruszyła głową na tak. '''Raptem suczka odwróciła się i styknęła się z nim noskami! Obydwa pieski oblał rumieniec. Raptem do pokoju wparowała Kasha. -Flurr już idzie...-zaczęła lecz się zacięła. -Ow...Jest ok..dzięki za info.- odparła Avatar. Tundra amerykańska wyszła z pokoju. Janny oraz Flurr podążyli za nią. Pieski za pomocą jachtu przedostały się na plażę. Minimus skrył się w palmach, łapą pokazał by Kajtek podszedł do niego. Kundelek wywrócił oczyma w grymasie. -Co tam?- zapytał Kajtek. -No jak to?!- zdziwił się Minimus.-Plan...- dodał. Kajtek odwrócił spojrzenie. ''' -Nie chcę tego robić...To popsuje nam wypad.- odparł Kajtek. -Ale...-zaczął Minimus. -Wybacz brachu...tym razem rób to beze mnie...-odparł, po czym dodał.- Jeżeli naprawdę kochasz Colette, to postaraj się by miała szczęśliwy ten wypad.-odparł Kajtek i poszedł. '''Minimus chwilowo się zasmucił...Lecz w głowie zrodził mu się plan. -Dobra...skoro tak?- powiedział.- Zrobię tak, że podziękujesz mi.- uśmiechnął się.- Nigdy nie zawiódłbym Cię.- dodał. Brooklyn uczyła bezpieczeństwa i pływania szczeniaczki. Stała ona na drewnianym pomoście/ molo, z tyłu stały słynne domki na wodzie. Volvo czule patrzył się na swą dziewczynę. ' -Co brat?- zaśmiała się Shira, klepiąc go pa ramieniu. '''Mix Wilka i Labradora posłał się pełne śmiechu spojrzenie. ' -Fajnie, że tak wyszło...Pasujecie do siebie.- odparła i poszła do taty. -Ok. Dobrze Milk! Scotty pracuj bardziej łapkami! Świetnie Nadia! Dobra robota Maxis! Miley cudownie!- chwaliła Brooklyn.-Ok, macie chwilę przerwy.- odparła. -Dzięki!- odpowiedziały szczenięta. -Ej wypływamy na głębszą wodę?- zapytał Riverdale. -Emm...River to na pewno dobry pomysł?- zapytała zmartwiona Mira. -Ej...Mira damy radę.-odparł Riverdale i posłał jej czuje spojrzenie. -Mira ma racje.- przytaknęła Rainbow. -Oj..chyba nic się na stanie?- zapytała Kiki merdając radośnie ogonem. -Jak chcecie...-odparł Nez wzruszając łapkami. -Idziemy!-zamerdał radośnie Scraps. '''Szczeniaczki popłynęły. Raptem woda zrobiła głębsza i Scotty zaczęła tonąć. -SCOTTY!- wrzasnął Milk i próbował ją uratować. Nadia spróbowała ją złapać za kłąb lecz miała śliskie od wody futerko. -CIOCIU!! CIOCIU!!- wrzasnął Scott. -Uratuje ją.- zadeklarowała Miley. -Nie mogę na to pozwolić.- powiedział Scott. -Ale to Twoja siostra.-odparła Miley i skoczyła. Maleńka Gerberian Shepsky pociągnęła suczkę rasy Piesek Księżycowy ze sobą. Brooklyn gdy to zobaczyła ogarnęła ją trwoga, ruszyła jak strzała po molo i chwilę później wskoczyła do wody. Wzięła dwie suczki w zęby i wyniosła na molo. ''' -BROOK!- przeraził się Volvo i podbiegł do niej. -DZIECI!!- zawołały suczki. '''Reszta maluchów chcąc nie chcąc przypłynęła. -Przepraszamy...-wybąkał Milo. -No...-dodał Tyre. -Jest ok, ale uważajcie.- odparła Sunset. -Czy Miley i Scotty będą ok?- zapytał Lucky. -Tak.- odparła Skipper. Scotty odkrztusiła wodę i wraz z Miley doszły już same na plażę. Na szczęście wszystkie maluszki ominęła reprymenda. W końcu zbliżał się czas by dotrzeć na Madhoo. Psi Patrol wskoczył na jacht i popłynęły. Gdy dobili do portu było już ciemno, lecz z pomocą nawigacji dotarli na miejsce. Oczom ich ukazała się świecąca na niebiesko plaża! ''' -Wooow.- westchnęły pieski. '''Timber podbiegła do wody i zanurzyła łapkę. Od razu woda zaświeciła się i łapka była pokryta substancją. Kaiden do niej podszedł, lecz suczka pchnęła go dla żartów w wodę piesek cały był niebieski! Zaśmiał się suczka skoczyła do niego i styknęli się nosami. Zapoczątkowali fajną grę, gdzie reszta par tak też zrobiła. Corrlie miał niezłą zabawę robiąc zdjęcia. Kasha usiadła przy plaży i napawała się widokiem. Wtem do niej podszedł Altron. -Hej...-odparł. -Cześć?- odparła. -Pięknie tu...tak jak Ty...-powiedział. Suczka rzuciła mu dziwne spojrzenie, widać było zaskoczenie, lecz i złość. Wtem Blue Bay Shepard chciał ją pchnąć, lecz odepchnęła go od swych tylnych łap i styknęli się nosami. Corrlie zrobił zdjęcie. -Emm..-odparła Kasha i przerwała oraz podeszła do Faith. -UGH! PRAWIE BYŁO BLISKO!-syknął w myślach Altron. Mickey leżał sobie obok Sarah i czule liznął ją w policzek. -AWW.- odparła Chinook Dog. Zmęczona Colette oparła się o Maximusa. Gerberian Shepsky spojrzał się na nią i położył swoją głową na jej głowie. -GRR!- warknął Minimus, odwrócił się by wziąć ,,sprzęt" do jego planu, lecz wpadł na kogoś! Potrząsnął głową i zobaczył Gray'a. Stulił uszy do tyłu i warknął. Drugi Gerberian Shepsky spojrzał się na niego i odszedł. Wyższy piesek podszedł do siedzącej Syberian Husky i usiadł obok niej, dwa psy odwróciły się i czule styknęły się noskami. Bites grał z Ashirą w berka lwica chętnie biegała po plaży przy okazji korzystając z jej uroków. W końcu Lygrys dogonił ją i lwica miała gonić. Minimus zarzucił na palmie z tyłu siatkę i zaczął pierwszą fazę jego ,,niezawodnego" planu. Raptem zaczął utykać i krzyczeć: -Pomocy! Pomocy! W krzakach coś było i mnie zraniło! Celowo blisko siebie miał sztuczną krew i łapką ją niezauważalnie przyciskał, chwilę potem upadł. ''' -Pieski sprawdźcie co się czai w krzakach! Avanti opatrz go.- polecił Ryder. '''Suczka rasy Owczarek Australijski pobiegła do symulującego Gerberian Shepsky. -Jeżeli udajesz już jest po Tobie.- syknęła. Marsy w tyle wraz z paroma suczkami oglądali poczynania medyczki z bandy Drake'a. Wtem zauważyła saszetkę po sztucznej krwi. Najpierw twarz oblał strach, lecz zaraz gniew. -Ty...-powiedziała wściekłym cichym głosem.-TO PUŁAPKA!- wrzasnęła. Pieski, które szły zastygnięty. Gerberian odepchnął ją łapami. Marsy najeżył się i wraz z Kashą, Tetradi, Delgado, Viki, Chaayą, Thunder rzucili się za patrolowym złoczyńcą. -Ugh zapłacisz za to!-wrzasnął Marsy a w jego oczach płonął gniew. Lecz Minimus nic sobie z tego nie robił tylko biegł dalej. Zatrzymał się na chwile by wziąć parę kamieni i zaczął nimi rzucać. Chaaya dostała prosto w oko i upadła, reszta piesków pobiegła oprócz Delgado, która pomogła wstać koleżance -Nic ci?-spytała nie ukrywając gniewu. -Nie tylko moje oko...-zaczęła suczka i próbowała wstać lecz nic nie widziała. -Zostań, idę po Youki!-powiedziała Delgado i odeszła. W tym czasie pościg trwał nadal, wszyscy ociekali potem, jednak energia nie spadła nikomu. Minimus wykorzystał sytuacje i wbiegł na autostradę wymijając samochody. Niestety jeden uderzył lekko w Tetradi bok i sunia upadła nie wydając dźwięku. Marsy i Kasha biegli dalej. Viki spojrzała na sunie i na Thunder -Dasz rade?-spytała Thunder -Dam!- powiedziała Tetradi i kuśtykając przeszła na pobocze, jednak nie biegła już dalej. -Zostanę tu z tobą i tak ich nie dogonię.- zaoferowała Tervureuen. -Ja pobiegnę po pomoc!-powiedziała Thunder. Geberian Shepsky powoli opadał z sił, jednak dalej biegł dalej, Kasha wpadła w furie i szybko dorównała kroku Minimusowi. Jednak piesek zrobił ostry zakręt w prawo a suczka uderzyła w drzewo. Nic jej się nie stało, jednak wypadła z furii i nie miała siły więc odpoczywała. W końcu dobiegli do ślepego zaułku. Minimus ledwo zipał, a z Marsy'ego sączył się pot. -Ty...zapłacisz za to!-powiedział piesek rasy Malinois i rzucił sie do walki. Wkoło leciały kłaczki, krew sączyła się z ran. Żaden z nich nie chciał odpuścić. Wtedy psy przez chwilę oderwały się o siebie Marsy uderzył mur i ledwo widząc, zauważył biegnącego w jego stronę Minimusa. Minimus już miał zadać ostateczny cios gdy nagle się położył. Zdziwiony Marsy spojrzał w górę, a jego oczom ukazała się suczka rasy łajka jakucka. -Nic ci?-spytała Patty lądując. -Nie..dzięki...Od kiedy jesteś policjantką powietrzną?-spytał Marsy po czym dodał-i co z Avanti?! Sunia popatrzyła się ze zdziwieniem na niego i odpowiedziała -Strój mam od kilku miesięcy, jednak rzadko go używam. Z tego powodu iż Aurory nie było na plaży a Timber kąpała się w basenie, Ryder wysłał mnie. A z Avanti wszystko dobrze, trochę oberwała w głowę, jednak ty wyglądasz gorzej...a gdzie reszta? -N-nie wiem-powiedział piesek, który dopiero się ockną, że jego przyjaciele zniknęli. -Dobra zabieramy go na plaże, nieźle oberwie od Izumi... Patty powiedziała i przez komunikator poinformowała Ryder'a o sytuacji. Wzięła Minimusa za grzbiet i odleciała z nim a po Marsy'ego i resztę przyjechał Gray. Około północy dojechali do hotelu, gdzie miało odbyć się przesłuchanie. Sabra z Icko wprowadzili związanego Minimusa. Izumi wcześniej wzięła ze sobą na wszelki wypadek stół do przesłuchań i krzesła. Wyłączyła światła i włączył swoją lampę, która nadawała klimatu przesłuchaniu poprzez ostre białe światło. Icko i Sabra usiedli przy drzwiach. Suczka rasy Pinczer Austriacki wzięła oddech. Zamknęła oczy. Gdy je otworzyła w oczach zapłonęła agresja! Cicho przełkną ślinę, był przywiązany do krzesła. ''' -TY!!- wrzasnęła Izumi z gniewem w oczach. '''Minimus spojrzał na suczkę bezczelnie. -WIESZ CO NAROBIŁEŚ!!? Doprowadziłeś 5 psów do wypadku!! NORMALNY JESTEŚ!!?-wrzasnęła i odsłoniła zęby. -Pff.-prychnął z pogardą. Zestygnęła w gniewie! I znienacka walnęła łapą w stół! -GADAJ POWÓD!!- warknęła głośno. Minimusowi zrzedła mina. ''' -Słuchaj gościu! Albo zaczynasz ze mną współpracować ,albo cię własna matka nie pozna po przesłuchaniu! - warknęła. '''Piesek spojrzał się na swoje łapy. Próbował walnąć Izumi i trochę mu się udało! Usłyszał kłapnięcie na uchem. Icko puściły nerwy. Izumi stała w rogu i najeżyła się a Sabra była przytrzymywana wraz z Izumi łapami Icko, gdyż mało co go nie zaatakowały. -By było to ostatni raz.- pogroził groźne Icko i odeszli z Sabrą. -Noo...-cisnęła Izumi. Po 20 minutach Gerberian Shepsky nie wytrzymał! -Chciałem być z Colette i pozwolić być Kajtkowi z Victorią!- odparł. -I TO JEST DLACZEGO WALNĄŁEŚ CHAAYĘ W KAMIENIEM W OKO!!? TETRADI POTRĄCIŁ LEKKO W BOK SAMOCHÓD!!? KASHA WPADŁA W DRZEWO!!?? CIESZ SIĘ, ŻE DOCHODZĄ DO SIEBIE!! BO BYŚ TO POPAMIĘTAŁ!!!! I TAK TO POPAMIĘTASZ!! TO DURNE!! Areszt domowy! A jak to ni wystarczy odeślemy Cię do Zatoki Przygód!!- krzyknęła Izumi i w pewnym momencie ściszyła głos mówiąc z ironią. Pieska zlał pot i czuł się nie wygodnie w futrze. -I tak się nie poddam. Pff...Ktoś tu ma wściekliznę.- zadrwił. Izumi podleciała i powaliła krzesło, spojrzała na niego się chłodno. Piesek bał się ponownego ciśnięcia i przeprosił. Icko z Sabrą wzięli go do aresztu. Izumi usiadła i napiła się kawy. Chwilę potem wrócił do niej Icko. -Echh...-westchnęła i oparła głowę na piesku.-Skończony drań...-dodała. Icko popatrzył się czule na sunię i zetknęły się ich spojrzenia. ''' -Byłaś podczas tego przesłuchania wspaniała.- powiedział. -Dziękuje.-odparła czule.- Icko ja...-zaczęła. '''Suczka odwróciła się i zarumieniła się. Wtem weszła Sabra. Izumi zeskoczyła. -Emm...dzięki.- odparła chłodniej. Dwie suczki poszły. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Izumi. Na plaży niektóre pieski nadal się bawiły, inne zbierały do hotelu. Właśnie Minty skończyła pić koktajl. Otrzepała futerko by nie być zmęczoną i pobiegła w kierunku wody. Im bliżej oceanu tym piasek był bardziej miękki i milutki w dotyku. Zbliżyła się do granicy. Przypłynęła pod jej łapy fala, gdy zamykała się charakterystycznie zaczęła świeć na cyjanowo. Suczce błysnęły miętowe oczy. A łapki pokryły się bioluminescencyjną substancją. Zachichotała. Pobiegła na plaże, wzięła rozpęd i efektywnie wskoczyła do wody. Z największą łatwością popłynęła dalej. Niebo było idealnie czyste! Gwiazdy migotały. Jej przednie łapy świeciły. Uśmiechnęła się, zarazem była zachwycona i zanurzona to tylnych łap w wodzie. -Gdyby mogło być tak zawsze...wow!- westchnęła. Ruszyła się, a bioluminescencyjna substancja za nią. Zatrzymała się i zaczęła tkać wodę...Niby dla niej normalka, lecz woda ta świeciła! Suczce sprawiało to wielką przyjemność. Ciepła woda opływała Border Collie, a przy granicach z jej ciałkiem się świeciła. W końcu położyła się na plecy i dryfowała. Odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem. Minęła tak godzina. Shawn pomachał łapką na znak by wróciła. Dopłynęła i otrzepała futerko rozbryzgując substancje. Jedna padła na nosek Shawn'a. ''' -Hah! - zachichotała. '''Na początku był zdziwiony, lecz później starł ją z nosa. Po pieski przypłynął jacht. - Ale było fajnie!- ucieszyła się wchodząc na pokład Martine. -Noo.- przytaknęła reszta. Statek ruszył i po pół- godzinie byli już w hotelu. Padnięte pieski zasnęły. Następnego dnia o dziwo wstały wcześnie i nie odczuwały zmęczenia. Zgromadzili się w jadalni by objaśnić plany, gdzie pojechać. Ogólnie decyzja zapadła, iż opuszczają hotel i płyną na Huvahendhoo. Pieski biegiem ruszyły do pokoi i zaczęły się pakować. Zajęło im to tylko 20 minut! Oddali karty! I Corrlie na pamiątkę zrobił im wszystkim zdjęcie. Jacht już na nich czekał, sterowany przez Robo- psa! Od teraz to właśnie on miał być ich pływającym hotelem! ''' Rozdział 6 '''Pieski dobiły do portu na wyspie. Południa jeszcze nie było. Uno wyczytał, że tutejsza plaża graniczy z najlepszymi miejscami na świecie do nurkowania! -Jejku!- podskoczyła Savannah, gdy Uno przeczytał wiadomość na głos. -Pieski zmiana planów, chciałbym abyście mogli mieszkać w jednym z tutejszych hoteli, dlatego weźcie rzeczy z jachtu i idziemy!- oznajmił donośnie Ryder. Pieski w zachwycie spojrzały się na siebie i pognały na pokład! Tym razem Lady zaproponowała, że mogą pojechać jej limuzyną. ''' -Dzięki mamo!- odparła Colette i przytuliła się do suczki. '''Załadowali bagaże do bagażnika i dojechali do hotelu. Suczki, które kochały pielęgnacje itp. były zachwycone jej jacuzzi jak i masażem. -O tak!- westchnęła Everest.- Dzięki Lady! Przydało nam się.- podziękowała lawendowa Husky. -Nie ma problemu!- odparła Lady, która siedziała na podgrzewanym siedzeniu. -MMM...-westchnęła Skye. Pieski dojechały na miejsce i suczki wyszły odpicowane z limuzyny! Wszystkie? Nie nie wszystkie... -Ble!- wzdrygnęła się Caro. -Spoko, nie jesteś sama.- odparła Tetradi. -Jak można to lubić?- zapytała się Avanti. -Nie mam pojęcia.- odezwała się Valka i pokręciła głową. Weszli do bardzo eleganckiego i ekskluzywnego hotelu. Wzięli karty i poszli do pokoi. Poszli na dół i pojechali na plażę. Przed wejściem do wody Savvy rozdawała pianki do nurkowania. W końcu wskoczyli. Savannah popłynęła na przód. Widać biło śliczną turkusową, przejrzystą wodę! Oraz rafę koralową! Corrlie robił zdjęcia, jego wodoodpornym aparatem. Pieski były wręcz zachwycone. Minęły dwie godziny z nieziemskimi widokami! W końcu wyszli na plażę. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Robo- Pies postawił budkę i Seychello serwował napoje. Kasha podeszła bliżej wody, łapy delikatnie się moczyły. Westchnęła, wtem dostała jakby kubeł zimnej wody! Poczuła, empatię do pieska i nowe uczucie, które pojawiło się od momentu na świecącej plaży! Blue Bay Shepard podszedł do niej. Początek muzyki: You will always be the one. -Altron...ja przepraszam za moje zachowanie...Próbowałeś być miły...-powiedziała Tundra Amerykańska. Piesek popatrzył się na malującym się na niebie zachód słońca. Odłożył drinka z niebieską parasolką i potrząsnął głową. -Kasha...ja Cię kocham...-wymruczał Altron. Zielone oczy suczki błysnęły. Piesek odwrócił głowę i zacisnął zęby w oczekiwaniu na atak suczki. ''' -Altron...Ja Ciebie też...-odparła spokojnie.-Ale KTO by pokochał eksperyment...-odparła i popatrzyła się smutno na swą lewą łapkę, gdzie wygrawerowany na stałe był numer 22. -Kasha...kocham wszystko w Tobie i nie przeszkadza mi to! Kocham Twój wygląd, charakter, śmiech, oczy, futro...wszystko! Czuję, że moje serce tylko prowadzi mnie ku Tobie.- odparł Altron i zbliżył się do suczki, która się położyła i sam położył się. '''Suczka zarumieniła się ale pokręciła głową. -A moce?- zapytała się smutno. -Nie przejmuje się tym, chcę być z Tobą nie ważne co.- odparł Blue Bay Shepard.- Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?- zapytał. Kasha w zdziwieniu zamarła. Po chwili pocałowała pieska i odparła. -TAK!- powiedziała. Dokończyli pocałunek. Wtem na plażę wszedł Ernest z Faith! -KASHA!!?- krzyknęli w zdziwieniu. -Emm...ja wszystko wyjaśnię!-powiedziała lekko speszona Kasha i już miała powiedzieć coś gdy Altron podszedł na przód. -Jesteśmy parą! Coś w tym złego?!-spytał z lekką wściekłością piesek. -Nie! Oczywiście, że nie tylko...Wow! Gratuluje!-powiedziała z entuzjazmem Faith -Ja również-powiedział piesek rasy Pungsan. Piesek spojrzał na suczkę. W jej zielonych oczach widział szczęście. Przypomniał sobie o jego dawnych uczuciach i cieszył się, że odeszły bo teraz widział, że sunia jest bardzo szczęśliwa. Musieli wracać. Następnego dnia pieski nie miały planów więc zostały w bardzo luksusowym hotelu. Niektóre suczki poszły do spa. Najpierw udały się do jacuzzi. ''' -Dobrze chwilę tak odpocząć.- powiedziała odprężona Victoria i w relaksie zamknęła swoje piękne oczy. -Racja.- odparła Colette i pomachała ogonem. '''Nagle... -Eg eg...-zakaszlała Velari. -VELARI!?- zerwały się suczki. Zgromadziły się obok suni rasy Wilczak Czechosłowacki. ' -Jest ok.- wykasłała. -Woda wpadła mi do...eg egh.- zakasłała głośniej sunia. -To nie wygląda dobrze...-zmartwiła się Vivienne i zaskomliła. -RATOWNIK!!!- krzyknęła na całe gardło w strachu Lady. '''Właśnie Shira przechodziła w stroju służbowym gdy zobaczyła sytuację. ' -Biegnę!!- odezwała się głośno. 'Jednym susem suczka rasy mix Labradora i Wilka wskoczyła do jacuzzi. Wyciągnęła sunię na drewniany brzeg. Przystawiła ucho. Oddychała. Zaczęła wymuszać u suni wykrztuszanie wody. Reszta wyszła i stała. Pyszczki oblał strach. Po chwili Velari wykasłała wodę. ' -VELARI!!- ucieszyły się suczki. -Dzięki Shira...-odparła Wilczak Czechosłowacki. '''Shira uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, poszła na krzesło ratownika i usiadła. W końcu ustaliły gdzie sie udają. -Kierunek masaż!- podskoczyła Casandra. -AUUU!- zawyła Shada. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Casandry. Samczyki kąpały się w basenie. -Wow! Altron, gratki, że też wyszedłeś z tego cało.- zaśmiał się Sage. -Cud!- przyznał ze śmiechem Heks. -Em...Chłopaki?- zapytał się Rocky. -Co tam stary?- odparł pytając się kumpla Zuma i poklepał go po ramieniu. -Chodź tutaj!- zachęcił. -Emm...to woda...-ciągnął Kundelek. Raptem Zuma wziął go za łapy i wciągnął do wody! Kundelek wzdrygnął się. Lecz potem nastąpiło coś dziwnego. -Hah! Woda teraz nie jest taka zła.- odparł Rocky. Popatrzyli się na siebie w końcu zawyli z radości. -Wiedziałem brachu, że dasz radę!- ucieszył się Marshall. -Si!- pokiwał głową Tracker. -Nie mogę się doczekać reakcji Youki...-zastanowił się Chase. -Ucieszy się!- wpadł mu w słowo Rubble, przy okazji rozpryskując wodę na wszystkie strony. -Hej uważaj!- zaśmiał się Balto. Rocky odchrząknął. ''' -Chcę oświadczyć się Youki.- odparł poważnie. '''Samce zdębiały w zdziwieniu. Po chwili ,,ocknęli" się i bardzo się ucieszyli. -Chętnie opłacę wszystkie koszty.- zamerdał ogonem Gray. -Dzięki.- odparł piesek. -TAAK! POMOŻEMY CI! AUUU!- zawył Uno. Eco i Viggo tylko byli ciut zmieszani. Marco się zirytował. -Ugh! Rocky, powinieneś się czasem wstydzić! Zostawiłeś wspaniałą Skye dla Youki?! Nie mam nic do niej, nawet ją lubię, ale to nie fair zagranie!- syknął uszczypliwie Marco i posłał Kundlowi osądzające spojrzenie. -Tak!? Okey...źle zrobiłem...ale miałem oszukiwać Skye? Jest wspaniała i zasługuje bardziej na Ciebie niż na mnie...A wiem, że teraz na pewno Youki to ta jedyna.- odparł Rocky i sierść najeżyła się mu na grzbiecie.- Przepraszam Was.- odwrócił się i zwrócił do synów, zasmucił się. -Hej tata...Nadal Cię kochamy.- powiedział Viggo i wtulił się z Eco w pieska, ten się uśmiechnął. Rocky wyskoczył otrzepał futro i pobiegł do pokoju. Następnego dnia mieli opuścić hotel i zamieszkać w słynnych domkach na wodzie na wyspie Mirihi! Emocje sięgały zenitu. Oczywiście podczas pobytu Corrlie miał okazję do zrobienia wielu wspaniałych zdjęć. Tak też zrobił przed opuszczeniem hotelu. Limuzyną Lady podjechali do portu. Z niego załadowali bagaże na jacht Gray'a i nim popłynęli na następną wyspę! Jak się okazało miała to być ich ostatnia podróż na Malediwach... * Zmiana sceny znaczek Rocky' ego. -Mamo! Mamo! Spójrz!- pisnął z zachwytu Rambo, opierając przednie łapki na barierce!- Widać już ląd.- dodał. -Uważaj byś nie wypadł.- ostrzegła Viki, po czym polizała po łebku syna. -Mamoo!- odparł zirytowany, ale się zaśmiał. Viki dała synowi znać by poszedł za nią. Gdy chwilę odeszli, Viki dotknęła nosa synka i zaczęła biegać po pokładzie. Szczeniaczek się zaśmiał i ruszył za matką. Nie długo po tej cudownej zabawie dotarli do brzegu. Wyjęli bagaże. Na pieski tym razem czekała limuzyna Briany. Nie musieli długo jechać, gdyż niebawem znaleźli się blisko domków. Podekscytowane pieski pobiegły po mostku i każdy z nich zajął domek. Ryder zwołał zebranie na mostku. ' -RYDER WZYWA!- krzyknęły pieski. '''Max próbował zamknąć walizkę, lecz wystrzeliła mu jej zawartość w powietrze, w tym krem do opalania i nie był zbytnio zakręcony i wytrysnął mu na oczy. Piesek na oślep ruszył. Przez przypadek wpadł w Gray'a. Razem się potoczyli i wpadli w grupkę piesków oraz chłopaka. Max z siłą uderzenia wylądował w przyjemnej turkusowej, przezroczystej i ciepłej wodzie. Krem się zmył. Piesek unosił się. ' -Jestem Ryder!- powiedział wesoło czarny Labrador. -HA HA HA HA!- wybuchły śmiechem pieski. 'Lucy wyciągnęła łapkę by pomóc wejść na górę, lecz straciła równowagę i wpadła. Polizała Max'a i się zaśmiała. Wkrótce potem wygramolili się na most. ' -Otóż pieski jest to ostatnia wyspa, którą będziemy tutaj zwiedzać.- zaczął Ryder. '''Pieski posmutniały... -Ale nie zapominajcie, że następny nasz kierunek to Hawaje!- próbował pokrzepić chłopak. Na szczęście pieski na tą wiadomość się rozpogodziły. ' -Przechodząc do sedna jest to bardzo mała wyspa, więc kto jest za by ją obejść, czytałem, że zajmie nam tylko pół- godziny! A będziemy mogli co podziwiać.- zachęcił brunet. -TAAK! - odkrzyknęły pieski. -Zatem Psi Patrol i ich przyjaciele w drogę!- podniósł rękę do góry chłopak i pobiegł za nim ruszył ogromny sznur piesków! '''Po drodze napotkali niewielkie żółte kwiatuszki. Oczywiście każdy samczyk swojej ukochanej wplótł taki kwiatuszek w ucho. Biegli po delikatnym piasku. Niestety czas ten minął błyskawicznie i pieski zanim się obejrzały były przy domkach. ' -Ooo...szkoda.- jęknęła w smutku Chiron. -Pieski przecież możecie się wykąpać.- zachichotał Ryder. -Racja!- podskoczył Chase. 'Zaraz wskoczyli do turkusowej krystalicznej wody! Było niesamowicie! Po długich godzinach zabawy w wodzie, z krótkimi przerwami by zjeść, napić się lub wyjść na plażę słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Rocky nie zauważalnie przemknął do domków. Wpadł na Altrona! ' -Wybacz Rocky...-powiedział Altron, który od uderzenia wylądował na tylnych łapach i niezdarnie usiadł. -Nie to ja przepraszam...-pomasował się po łebku Rocky. '''Wtem zobaczyli dwa identyczne malutkie pudełka. -Które moje?- zapytali siebie zdziwieni w tym samym momencie.-EE..nie wiem....- odparli. -Co tam masz?- zapytał z ciekawości Rocky. -Ja?! Pierścionek dla Kashy...Gdy tak gadaliśmy wtedy w hotelu zacząłem się zastanawiać, by sie jej oświadczyć...wiem bardzo krótko, ale dłużej czekać nie mogę.- odparł Blue Bay Shepard. -Nie możliwe!? Ja też mam pierścionek, tyle, że dla Youki.- odparł Rocky. -Powiedz mi, że mają inny klejnot.- zmartwił się Altron i nerwowo zaczął przebierać łapami. -Ciężko mi to określić...Jak ma Twój?- spytał Rocky. -Zielony.- odpowiedział szybko piesek. -Uff...Ja mam dla Youki fioletowy.- zrelaksował się Rocky. Oba pieski odetchnęły z ulgą podeszły i otworzyły pudełka. W każdym był przeciwny klejnot. Zatem oddali sobie. Na odchodne pokiwali sobie głowami. Rocky pognał i znalazł się na plaży. Pieski akurat rozmawiały. Ryder siedział z Katie na moście i gadali. Rocky stanął na mostku i zawołał. -PIESKI PROSZĘ O CISZĘ!- zawołał szary Kundelek. -Hę?- zdziwili się. -Otóż reszta samców wie o tym...i tak robiłem to już raz...ale ona zasługuje na kogoś lepszego ode mnie i znalazłem tą która jest tą na pewno jedyną...- zaczął Rocky. Jednak poczuł na sobie wzrok CAŁEGO Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół. Nie czuł się dobrze w swoim futrze. Lecz pośród tłumu na przedzie stała Youki. I gdy tylko spojrzał się w jej piękne niebieskie oczy, zrobiło mu się błogo i dostał odwagi, zaczął mówić dalej- Youki...czy wyjdziesz za mnie?- spytał się Rocky. Lisiczka machnęła puszystą kitą. ' -TAK! - podskoczyła, wskoczyła do wody, podpłynęła i wyszła na mostek. Dwa pieski się pocałowały. -AWW...-odparły niektóre suczki. Chwilę później zeskoczyli Rocky' emu drogę zagrodziła...Skye! -Gratuluję Ci...- odparła czule.- Będziecie tworzyli świetne małżeństwo.- dodała i podeszła do Marca. '''Wszystkim wydawał się to koniec niespodzianek. ' -Pieski!- zawołał Altron. -Altron?!- zdziwił się Nick.- Co on chce zrobić?- zapytał samego siebie. -Taak wiem...trochę zbyt szybko...ale jak widziałem gdy podczas pobytu w tamtym hotelu Rocky mówił o jego celu i ja zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać...jesteśmy razem bardzo krótko...ale czuję, że to ona jest tą jedyną...i nie mogę dalej zwlekać...Kasha wyjdziesz za mnie?- spytał. -*''Zdziwienie grupy*'' -TAK! - odkrzyknęła Tundra Amerykańska i podbiegła do pieska, pocałowali się i wrócili na dół. '''Nick spojrzał się na kumpla, podeszła do niego Faith i popatrzyła się na kumpelę. Potem wzrok piesków skierował się ku sobie i przytulili się. Rozstawiono ich przenośną budkę i zabawa na plaży trwała aż do północy! Corrlie podczas całego dnia robił zdjęcia. Przed pójściem do pokoi Ryder, oznajmił im, że będą na wyspie tylko jeszcze trzy dni. I tak wspaniale im one mijały. Ostatniego dnia zrobiono zdjęcie na pamiątkę. Amber nagrała vloga. A wieczorem spakowali się. Wskoczyli do limuzyny Briany, dotarli do jachtu, załadowali bagaże i weszli oraz ruszyli. Przez głośnik na pokładzie dało się słychać głos Ryder'a. -Psi Patrol następny kierunek...Kierunek Hawaje! -Auuuu!-zachwyciły się pieski. -Jeżeli chcecie, pójdziemy teraz na lody-powiedział brunet. -Tak! -To chodźmy! *Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. Pieski podeszły do stoiska gdzie sprzedawali lody. Nie mogli uwierzyć w ilość smaków! Każdy znalazłby coś dla siebie. Od sorbetów poprzez lody! -Mmmm....ale pyszne!-powiedziała Patty. -Nawet nie spróbowałaś-zaśmiał się Roger. -Ale wiem, że będą pycha!-powiedziała po czym dodała-a może by tak... -A może by tak co?-spytał piesek rasy Malinois. Patty podrapała się po pyszczku i wskoczyła na stolik -Auuu! Pieski! Proszę o uwagę! -Hmm?-zdziwili się. -Amber wyciągaj kamerę! Potrzebny mi ktoś do spisywania! -Po co?-spytała Amber. -Bo...chce pobić rekord w zjedzeniu największej ilości gałek lodowych!-powiedziała sunia i zeskoczyła. Pieski się zainteresowali. Amber wyciągnęła kamerę, a Viggo spisywał ilość gałek. Po 15 minutach... -124 gałki?!-powiedziała z zachwytem Hope. -Ale cie będzie brzuch bolał. -zachichotał Roger. -Dla rekordu wszystko!-powiedziała Patty kończąc loda i poszła zamówić następnego. Poprosiła o kolejne 15 gałek. Patty szła z górą lodów gdy nagle potknęła się i upadła na Roger'a a gałki spadły na niektóre pieski. -Emm Patty...-powiedział speszony Roger ukrywając rumieniec po tym jak sunia styknęła się z nim. -Ojć! Sorka!-powiedziała łajka jakucka lekko speszona - Pomogę ci wstać. -Dz-dzięki. Patty obejrzała się wkoło. Zobaczyła srogie pyszczki piesków z lodami na głowie. -Ja...przepraszam-powiedziała posmutniając nagle. W tym momencie ktoś rzucił ją gałką. Był to Rocky. Pieskom spodobała się ta zabawa i tak rozpętała się bitwa lodowa! Suczki kontra pieski. Ku zdziwieniu samczyków sunie miały nad nimi przewagę! Po skończonej zabawie pieski posprzątały i udały się na odpoczynek. Rozdział 7 Trochę minęło czasu, ale dotarli w końcu na Hawaje! Pieski wyszły z pokładu na ląd niosąc swe bagaże. Briana ciut wcześniej wyjechała limuzyną i pieski zabrały się nią. Podjechali pod hotel. Pierwszą niespodzianką było to, że przy wejściu stał ochroniarz i rozdawał pieskom naszyjniki hula! Pieski bardzo ucieszyły się i poszły do pokoi. Ryder zszedł z Katie na dół i czekali na pieski. W końcu zeszły. ' -Wow! - zachwyciła się Ace oglądając pomieszczenie. -Co tam Ryder? - zamerdała ogonem Find. -Normalna czynność, czyli...jakieś plany?- odparł z dziwnie tajemniczym uśmiechem chłopak. -Eeee....- zmieszała się Vitani. -Nie wiem. - odparła znienacka West. -Mam nadzieje, że nie macie nic przeciwko by pójść na tutejszą plaże, bądź co bądź będzie co oglądać w końcu to plaża Punalulu. - powiedział chłopak. '''Pieski nie ukrywając zdziwienia popatrzyły się na siebie. Ryder się zaśmiał. ' -Jest to dość niezwykła plaża, na niej znajduje się czarny piasek. - odparł. 'Psi Patrol i przyjaciele znów rzucili sobie spojrzenia, ale przepełniała je radość! Polowały żwawo głowami, Chłopak dał znak ręką by zanim poszły i tak zrobiły. Katie szła obok Ryder’a. Dotarli na miejsce. Piasek rzeczywiście był czarny jak smoła a woda była turkusowa w tle szumiały palmy. Angel z zachwytu aż wpadła na Will’a. Samczyk Husky z zmieszania odwrócił się i styknęli się nosami. Ich serca zabiły szybciej. Zarumienili się lecz gdy odsunęli się Will położył łapkę na prawej łapie suczki. ' -Idziesz się pokąpać się z resztą w wodzie. - wymruczał. -Oki. - polowała szczęśliwie łebkiem Angel. 'Dwa psiaki z impetem wskoczyli do wody. Akurat do samca przy dryfował morski kwiatuszek. Bez wahania wczepiły go suczce w ucho. Zarumieniła się i podziękowała liźnięciem w policzek. Piesek objął ją łapkami. Wtem przypłynęła Valka! ' -Will? Angel? Co tu się wyrabia? - zapytała suczka rasy Pies Grenlandzki. 'Skoczyli jak oparzeni. ' -Wypadek...- speszył się samczyk. 'Valka popatrzyła się na pieska z politowaniem. Po czym wskoczyła dalej do wody. Niektóre psiaki delektowały się widokami. Corrlie robił zdjęcia. A Amber filmiki. Pieski skakały do wody na bombę! Wtem Dilara zrobił sobie uprząż na najwyższej palmie! Skoczyła lecz zawiesiła się i zwisała! Zrobiła śmieszną minę i udawała, że biegnie. Piski gruchnęły śmiechem. Wtem uprząż się zerwała i zrobiła salto do wody. Dla żartów Brooklyn, Savannah i Shira wzięły karteczki i pokazały wynik 10 na 10. Dilara ukłoniła się. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary. '''Minęło ogromnie dużo godzin zabawy, lecz słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Musieli wracać. Obi podskakiwał sobie nucąc piosenkę i wpadła na Jukę. -Hej!- zaśmiała się. Wstali i poszli. Dotarli do hotelu. Lecz Ryder kazał im się zatrzymać jeszcze na chwilę. -Pieski nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale jutro jest...luau.-odparł chłopak. -JEEJ! - podskoczyły pieski i pognały do pokoi.- Dobranoc Katie! Dobranoc Ryder!- dodały w biegu. -Hah...dobranoc pieski.- odparł brunet ze śmiechem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder'a. Jako pierwsza wstała Faith. Była jakaś czwarta nad ranem. Z emocji nie mogła już zasnąć. Nick nadal spał, nie chciała go budzić. Usiadła i uśmiechnęła się czule. Zeszła po 5 minutach z niego by zrobić sobie herbatkę. Zaprzała i podsunęła sobie ,,fotelik" do okna, filiżankę postawiła na parapecie i usiadła na bordowym obijanym zamszem taboreciku. Panował lekki półmrok. Z okna widziała plażę Punalulu. Wpiła herbatkę. Położyła pysk na parapecie. Popatrzyła się na plażę i zamknęła oczy. Gdy je otworzyła zobaczyła krzątającego Nicka po pokoju. Zleciała z taboretu i wylądowała przed jej ukochanym. -Hej kochanie...-odparła zawstydzona. Nick popatrzył się na Faith z politowaniem i pomógł jej wstać. -Cześć.- odparł. -Nie śpisz?- zapytała. -Nie już ósma.- zaśmiał się piesek. -Co? Ja wstałam o czwartej bo nie mogłam z emocji już później zasnąć. Zaparzyłam sobie herbaty usiadłam i oglądałam plażę i zamknęłam oczy.- zachichotała. Nick polizał ją po uchu. -Chodźmy na śniadanie.- zaproponował. Tamta pokiwała głową i poszła. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. Reszta Psiego Patrolu czekała przy stole. Wyjątkowo, lecz o tym nie wiedzieli, było ogromnie więcej jedzenia niż zazwyczaj. Faith dosiadła się z lewej strony Kashy, a Nick obok Faith. -Przepraszamy Ryder za spóźnienie...-odparła zmieszana Faith. -Jest w porządku.- uśmiechnął się chłopak.- Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomnieliście o dzisiejszym wydarzeniu.- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. -No skądże.- odparła energicznie Shiraz.-Ja już o szóstej z tego wszystkiego wstałam.- odparła i zwróciła radosny wzrok w lewo. -To dobrze.- uśmiechnął się brunet. Każdy piesek nałożył sobie coś na talerz. Amber jak zwykle pod czas podróży robiła film.A Corrlie robił zdjęcia. Scraed Schantal zjadła jako pierwsza. -Nie jesz?- spytał zdziwiony chłopak. -Dzięki Ryder, ale myślę, że wystarczająco się najadłam.-odparła sunia rasy Owczarek Maremma. Suczka jednak odwróciła się i zobaczyła lody. -No dobra, chyba na jednego sobie pozwolę.- odparła i kupiła. Usiadła obok Delgado. I zaczęła jeść loda. Delgado kończyła śniadanie. W końcu wszystkie pieski skończyły i mogły udać się do pokoi, przygotować sie i wziąć swe naszyjniki. -Chodź skarbie!- zachęciła ogonem Niara. -Idę.- odparł czule Arrby. -Wiesz...to miłe, że Ty i Sid zmieniliście się na dobrych.- odparła Niara. -Wiesz ja też.- odparł Jamnik. Styknęli sie noskami i poszli. Za nimi stała Sheila. Zasmuciła się. Zaraz przy suczce zjawiła się Hela. -Sheila?- spytała Rottsky. Suczka stuliła uszy i wydusiła. -Szkoda, że nie ma tu Zabivaki...-westchnęła. Hela poważnie pokiwała głową. -Słuchaj za nie długo mistrzostwa świata, zatem go spotkasz.- dodała. Sheila rozchmurzyła się i kiwnięciem głowy podziękowała Heli. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Sheili. Był już prawie wieczór. -Gotów?- wskoczyła na łóżko Milena. Piesek siedział na dywanie, gdy ją zobaczył podskoczył z radości. -TAK!- odparł, dawno miał na sobie naszyjnik hula. -Zatem schodzimy do Ryder'a na dół.- zachęciła Milena i razem poszli. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Mileny. Zeszli i nie długo potem doszła reszta piesków i ruszyli na plażę. Z oddali grały już ukulele. Seychello sobie podrygiwał. Hermiona szła obok Finbara. Nadal patrzyła się na Rusty'ego. W końcu stanęła. -Hermiona?- zdziwił się Finbar. -To mój kuzyn...ten, o którym mówiła mama! Ciekawe jak...jak miała na imię...Lizzy!-odparła Hermiona i podbiegła do Rusty'ego, który dreptał tuż obok Sally. -Rusty! Rusty!- wysapała.-Możemy pomówić?- spytała. -Pewnie.- odparł Labrador. Zeszli z tyłu. -Zatem?- zapytał niecierpliwie Rusty. -Jestem Twoją kuzynką.- wymruczała radośnie. -Co?- zdziwił się Rusty. -Ughh...-wywróciła oczy.-JESTEM TWOJĄ KUZYNKĄ RUSTY!!- krzyknęła. Pieski wszystkie zdębiały i zatrzymały się. Kremowy Labrador stał jak wmurowany. Zaraz się ocknął. Sally zachichotała. * Początek muzyki Alan Spiljak Fantasy in my mind -Jak Lizzy?- spytała Hierran Wolfdog. Oczy pieska zamgliły się smutkiem. -Ona...ona...ona nie żyje...-odparł.-W górach zanim dołączyłem ugryzła ją jadowita żmija...zniosłem ją na dół przy szukać pomocy...ale okazało się zbyt późno...-dodał smutno i poważnie. Hermiona była zaskoczona, lecz zaraz się zasmuciła. -Przepraszam...-odparła. -Jest ok...Nie wiedziałaś-odpowiedział piesek i podbiegł do Sally. * Koniec muzyki Muzyka zaczęła się nagłośniać. Na plaży stały lampiony, które przymocowane były na górze patyków. Gdzieniegdzie stały budki oraz dłuuugi stół z jedzeniem. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. -Ale tu fajnie.- zachwyciła się Ashira. -No ba!- dodała Dellicia.-Ej gdzie Ruffy i Paw?- zdziwiła się. Jednak szybko kamień spadł jej z serca. Gdyż stali przy stole. Kairo chętnie także podbiegła do bufetu, ale wzięła specjalny koktajl. -Hej!- przywitał się czule Chuck. -Hej, chodź skarbie weź sobie są mega.- dodała Kairo. Piesek rasy Chodsky Pes tak zrobił i wziął sobie koktajl. Tymczasem Cleo siedziała sobie tuż obok Tomiry i Arda. Mira oglądała z BeautyBelle i Miley tancerki hula. Do Cleo podeszła Buessa a za nią biegł Lenny. Cleo zachichotała. ''' -Cześć! Mogę się przysiąść?- spytała Buessa. -Pewnie!- odpowiedziała Cleo. -CLEO! CLEO! BUESSA! BUESSA!- krzyczał biegnąc Lenny, w końcu podbiegł do krzeseł i usiadł. *Zmiana sceny znaczek Cleo. '''Impreza trwała na dobre. Rozdział 8 Rozdział 9 Rozdział 10 Rozdział 11 Rozdział 12 Rozdział 13 Galeria Pups and exotic vacation's tittle card.PNG|Okładka 1534105160688.png|Rozdział 5 Mickey X Sarah on Maldives.PNG|Rozdział 5 1534345854064.png|Rozdział 5 Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 15 Kategoria:Odcinki 15 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Sheila Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Elise Kategoria:Riago Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Marsy Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Yumi Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Nyks Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Misty Kategoria:Leaf Kategoria:Lio Kategoria:Jordan Kategoria:Vitari Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Vega Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Armee Kategoria:Rijad Kategoria:Dubai Kategoria:Tunturi Kategoria:Finbar Kategoria:Tanya Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Avery Kategoria:Luka Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Winter Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Bloomy Kategoria:Talir Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Drover Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Tasha Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Seychello Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Find Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Lobo Kategoria:Wena Kategoria:Blindess Kategoria:Alan Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Nadia Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Nuttie Kategoria:Domingo Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Ollie Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Angel Kategoria:Will Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Spring Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:King Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Summer Kategoria:Ash Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Avanti Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Zuri Kategoria:Lava Kategoria:Bite Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Frugo Kategoria:Key Kategoria:Josh Kategoria:Jack Kategoria:Kroes Kategoria:Zelda Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Aiden Kategoria:Elene Kategoria:Ravva Kategoria:Ilion Kategoria:Dawn Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Crus Kategoria:David Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Rainstorm Kategoria:Francie Kategoria:Kaliana Kategoria:Ksander Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Nicki Kategoria:Silence Kategoria:Cody Kategoria:Brick Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Shawn Kategoria:Minty Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Caro Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Paw Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Kairo Kategoria:Chuck Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Buessa